LET'S DO A PARTY!
by Grazy
Summary: La nueva generaciòn de Guerreros Z no està dispuesta a dejar pasar esta ENORME oportunidad de divertirse
1. Chapter 1

Let´s Do Party

**Por Grazy-chan**

CHAPTER I.

Escuela de Educación General "BLUE TRIANGLE" –el triángulo azul-

Todo es silencio. Los pasillos vacíos son recorridos por el viento que chifla silenciosamente, en el patio lo único que se mueve son las bolsas de almuerzo o envolturas de comida chatarra… todo es silencio…como si la escuela entera esperará algo… algo que señala el descanso… algo que indica… libertad

RIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

La escuela entera comienza a temblar… Ha sonado la campana…

Cual estampida de animales salvajes, los jóvenes estudiantes se amontonan en los pasillos con una sola idea: Salir de ahí. Hay tropezones, pisotones y empujones, pero eso no importa lo único primordial es que ahora son libres… hasta la mañana del Lunes…

- ¡Por fin la hora de salida!-Celebró con alivio una linda joven de 13 años, además de ojos y hermosa cabellera de un azul celeste- ¡Te juro que si hubiera durado un segundo más con "la hormiga atómica" me hubiera muerto de desesperación!-

- Se a que te refieres Bra, pero no le digas "hormiga atómica" al profesor- Corrigió su inseparable amiga, nadie más que la nieta del legendario guerrero Super Saiyajin denominado Son Gokú- Con ello insultas a las pobres hormigas

- Lo tomaré en cuenta Pan - Contestó Bra con indiferencia mientras abría su casillero

-¡¡HOLA BRA!

-¡¿QUÉ HAY DE NUEVO PAN!-

Las dos chicas se paralizaron y se pusieron pálidas; lentamente giraron la cabeza como robots y ¡ahí estaban! Nada más ni nada menos que Loy y D. J. los causantes de sus desvelos

- ¡HO..HO…hola –gulp- …Loy!- Tartamudeó Bra con tranquilidad mal disimulada-

- ¿Co…co…co…Como has estado D.J.?- Murmuró Pan imitando la actitud indiferente de su compañera de clases

- Afortunadamente para ambas –Dijo el más alto de ambos recargándose en un casillero al lado del de Pan con aire de galán - Mi amigo D. J. y yo nos encontramos bien; pero ¿saben? Tenemos un pequeño problema ¿verdad D.J.?

- Así es "Lindas" – Puntualizó poniendo cara de tragedia y tomando la mano de Pan que permanecía parada sin habla- Sucede que hay una fiesta excelente el día de hoy a las 8:00 p.m. en casa de "los Makenzie", los padres del chico salieron y tiene toda la casa para él sólo. Hemos sido invitados, pero sólo podemos llegar con acompañante…

- Y… nos preguntamos si ustedes, dulces y finas doncellas –Dijo con la mayor elegancia que puede desbordar un chico que no alcanza las 15 años de edad- Nos podrían hacer el favor de acompañarnos al evento previamente mencionado.- Para éste momento ya había tomado la mano de Bra y la había besado sutilmente; obviamente la chica se puso como tomate y sin pensarlo ni un segundo…

- Aceptamos… -Respondió automáticamente Bra, que se encontraba perdida en los intensos ojos verdes de su pretendiente-

- ¡GENIAL! –Gritó Loy emocionado, perdiendo por un segundo su postura de gallardearía y recuperándola de nuevo aclarando su garganta expresó- Maravilloso, pasaremos por ustedes a la Corporación Cápsula a las 8:30, ¿está bien?

- ¡Por supuesto!- Contestó Pan sin poder contener la emoción

- Entonces, nos veremos… Bra – nuevamente tomó su mano y la beso. Acto seguido ambos jóvenes se alejaron por el pasillo, dejando tras de sí a unas anonadadas jovencitas.

Fuente de sodas…

- ¿¡LAS INVITARON A SALIR? –Preguntó con asombro y felicidad la mayor del trío de chicas reunidas en el centro de una concurrida fuente de sodas-

- Así es Marron – Contestó Pan orgullosamente mientras comía un helado-

- ¡ES FENOMENAL! –Gritó Marron de buena gana- ¡Las felicito Chicas!-

- Tú lo has dicho, ¡no podría ser más feliz!... ¡Loy!... ¡Mi Loy! Me ha invitado a salir …Ah ¡esto es…!-Bra no terminó la frase porque alguien la interrumpió-

- Déjame adivinar…¿_imposible_?- La joven se volvió al oír esa vos tan conocida, como odiada cuando utilizaba ese tono…-

- TRUNKS…-Murmuró entre dientes mirando con odio a su hermano-

- El mismo…-Dijo este con aire de superioridad-

- ¡Hola Chicas!- saludó Goten alegremente con la misma sonrisa de la que hacía gala su padre: el buen Gokú siguiendo a Trunks-

- ¡Tío Goten!- Saludó Pan con sorpresa- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo…-Bra respiraba aceleradamente-

- Las vimos y vinimos a hacerles compañía, además teníamos hambre- Explicó el chico sentándose al lado de su sobrina y tomando el menú listo para elegir algo de comer – Veamos creo que voy a elegir unos 10 platos de carne; también 20 órdenes de tallarines para empezar ¿quieres que pida por ti Trunks?-  
- Por favor, Goten. ¿Así que ese chico te invitó a salir Bra? – Dijo con sarcasmo-

- Así es, todo era cuestión de tiempo; yo sabía que tarde o temprano la haría. Era más que obvio, soy irresistible- dijo imitando la coqueta mirada de su madre y colocando la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas que eran sostenidas por sus codos- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-

- ¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, el que va a tener problemas…Será el pobre chico… Amenos claro que tenga un excelente seguro médico -

- ¡Explícate Trunk! –Ordeno tratando de contener el enojo para no caer en los juegos de su hermano mayor-

- No hay nada que explicar hermanita, puesto que **MI** padre no te dejará salir con él -

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mi papi me dejará salir con ese chico en cuanto vea lo importante que es para su hija adorada y consentida éste asunto!- Dijo con seguridad- Ya lo verás-

Corporación Cápsula

- ¡¡¡¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- El grito estremecedor del príncipe Saiyajin no se hizo esperar apenas su "princesita" le había dado la noticia-

- ¡Pe.. pero Papi…!-

-¡PERO NADA!- Interrumpió Vegeta con autoridad- ¡DE NINGÚN MODO TE DEJERÉ SALIR CON ESA SABANDIJA!-

- Pero NO es una sabandija ¡es un chico tan lindo! ¡Deberías conocerlo! ¡Es _todo un encanto!---¿Tengo que decir que _Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso?-

- Con que un encanto ¿NO?- Parecía que de un momento a otro, le saldría fuego por los ojos del príncipe de los sayajins- ¡PUES NO! ¡NO IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE! ¡TE QUEDARÁS AQUÍ A VER TELEVISIÓN!

- ¡NO PUEDES ENCERRARME PARA SIEMPRE!

- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ Y LA HARÉ! –Aseguró Vegeta dándole la espalda dando por terminada la discusión-

- ¡Pe… -

- ¡PAPÁ! – Gritó Trunks desde el pasillo – ¡Papá! Ah! Estás aquí, oye, Goten acaba de llamarme porque parece que el estreno de una excelente película se adelantó a hoy en los cines del centro comercial del norte de la ciudad…-

- ¡Al grano Trunks, no estoy de humor! – interrumpió Vegeta de mal modo-

- Eh esperado mucho por esa película, y quiero saber si me das permiso de ir a verla…Ya lo consulté con mamá y me pidió preguntarte a ti-

-…No llegues después de las 10:00 –Dijo Vegeta sin pensarlo mucho

- ¡Desde luego!- Prometió Trunks responsablemente- ¡Gracias papá!

- ¡¿QUÉEE? ¡PAPÁ ESO NO ES JUSTO!–No esperaban que se quedara callada ¿verdad?-

- ¿Por qué no? Déjame ver: soy inteligente, responsable, Mmmm, yo no veo inconveniente -Contestó Trunks sarcásticamente-

- ¿! Y ESO QUE? ¿¡SI DEJAS SALIR A TRUNKS PORQUE A MI NO! ¡YO SOY TAN RESPONSABLE COMO TRUNKS!

- ¡NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES A TI! ¡EH DICHO QUE NO VAS Y SE ACABIÓ! ¡Y TÚ! –a Trunks- ¡LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA! –La voz autoritaria del padre se hizo escuchar; mientras salía de la habitación azotando la puerta, con Trunks detrás dejando a su hermanita que estaba que explotaba de coraje…

- ¡UYYY! ¡MALDITA SEA! –gritó la niña con todas sus fuerzas, obligando a su madre a ir a verla.

- ¿Qué sucede Bra, porque tanto alboroto?-Preguntó Bulma entrando a la sala

- ¡Lo de siempre, papá no me deja salir¡ -Masculló la chica con acento de sufrimiento- ¡Malidita sea! ¡Finalmente logro que Loy me pida una cita y mi padre sale con sus COSAS! ¡Mamá tienes que hacer algo, por lo que más quieras ve a convencer a papá de que me deje ir a esa fiesta! ¡mi IMAGEN, MI REPUTACIÓN, MI VIDA; depende de esta cita!

- ¡Ay Bra! –Rió Bulma- ¡Estas exagerando!

- POR FAVOR! MAMÁ ERES MI ÚNICA ESPERANZA…! - ahora la chica suplicaba de rodillas… literalmente

- BUUUUEEEENO – Dijo en tono de resignación- Veré que puedo hacer… ¿Dónde está tu padre?

- Creo que en la ducha…

- ¿En serio? ¡Perfecto! Creo que esto será más fácil de lo que pense – Se giró a ver a su hija, le guiño el ojo y salió hacia su habitación

En la habitación…

- ¡VEGETA! ¿! ESTÁS AQUÍ AMOR? –Preguntó entrando al baño

- Si vienes para que deje salir a Bra ¡LA RESPUESTA ES NO!- gruñó éste desde la ducha.

- Vegeta- la voz de la mujer se había tornado compasiva- se que es difícil para ti aceptar que tu hijita consentida crezca, pero no puedes mantenerla para siempre encerrada…

- ¡¿QUIERES VER!

- Escúchame, hay algo que… -Bulma siguió hablando con su marido, con la esperanza de hacerlo recapacitar, sin mucho éxito. Por otro lado Bra sentía que el alma le ardía de rabia por ser tratada tan injustamente; estaba tan furiosa que no podía hacer otra cosa que caminar de un lado a otro de su habitación como un animal enjaulado; al momento de que marcaba el teléfono de Pan para hablar con ella; cosa que no le sirvió de consuelo, pues a ella sus padres si la habían dejado salir. Frustrada lanzó el teléfono hacía la puerta -que estaba abierta- el cuál casi le vuela la cabeza a Trunks:

- ¡AUCH! ¿¡Por qué no te fijas a donde avientas las cosas mocosa ¡?-le gritó Trunks

- ¡La culpa es tuya! ¡Fíjate a donde aviento YO las cosas!

- ¡¡TÚ fíjate por donde camino!

- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? ¿Qué no eres un peleador? ¿Los peleadores están siempre alerta?

- ¿Qué demonios sabes tú de eso? ¡No pelearías ni con las cucarachas!

- Jaja, muy gracioso, pues para tu información prefiero mil veces ser una chica normal a una salvaje como tú, ¡mírate! Ni siquiera puedes hacer que la tal Xiao Lin se de cuenta de tu existencia…

- Oye…

- Entonces, me pregunto ¿De qué te sirve tanto entrenamiento…?

- Oye, mantente alejada de mis asuntos, y por otro lado, ya que estamos puntualizando las debilidades del otro, ¿Puedes decirme porqué a pesar de ser una chica 'normal' como tú lo mencionas no puedes conseguir una sola cita y porqué tu historial romántico se estanca luego de la primera salida?

- ¡¡¡ESO NO ES MI CULPA! ¡¡ELLOS SIMPLEMENTE YA NO LLAMAN PORQUÉ PAPÁ LOS ASUS…!

- Si, claro, lo más facil es echarle toda la culpa a papá, ¿No? ¿Porqué no abres los ojos y afrontas la realidad: Eres un completo fiasco…

- ¿¡Qué dijiste?

- ¡Lo que oíste!

- ¿Con que si eh? Pues ni te creas que te tengo miedo, estás equivocado!

- OK! Pero no digas que no te lo advertí!¡Te haré pedazos hermanita!

- ¡Ya lo veremos! KIAAAAAA!

- JJJJAAAAAAA!

Un conjunto de explosiones, golpes, patadas y gritos se escuchaban por toda la C.C… Los padres de la 'fierecillas' estaban a punto de llegar a un acuerdo cuando:

BUUUUUMMMM! BAAAMMMMM! PAASSSSSSS!

- Y aquí van de nuevo… -Dijeron suspirando

- Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… Dos… uno…- Contó Vegeta-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Cero- Dijeron al unísono-

- Esta Si no se las paso…

- ¿Quieres que me haga cargo?

- No será necesario, yo misma me encargaré de rematarlos – Declaró Bulma, tomando la perilla de la puerta del baño con furia.

En la planta alta, la encarnizada lucha, había llegado a su fin. Bra y Trunks estaban en el piso; llenos de rasguños, moretones, chichones y golpes, sobandose las heridas mientras seguían insultándose mutuamente. Cuando la puerta se abre y aparece la señora de la casa, los dos guardan silencio mientras señalan al contrincante diciendo: "¡¡¡¡EL/ELLA EMPEZÓ!"

- ¡NO QUIERO SABER QUIÉN EMPEZÓ, LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE COMIENZEN A DEJER DE ACTUAR COMO ANIMALES SALVAJES Y EMPIESEN A COMPORTARSE COMO GENTE DESENTE! –Gritó Bulma desde la puerta, ante sus muy aterrorizados hijos- Ahora vengan, voy a curar esas heridas- Los chicos obedecieron y sin decir una sola palabra; limitándose a verse a los ojos con profundo disgusto cuidando sus movimientos como un par de gatos que reclaman su territorio se aproximaron a su madre para ser curados.

Fue aquí donde su comprensiva madre empezó el sermón golpeando con el pie izquierdo el piso rítmicamente; como siempre el único que se divertía con éstos sucesos era Vegeta, que sentado en una silla contemplaba todo desde un lugar "seguro" puesto que sabía que cuando su esposa se enfadaba lo mejor era retirarse y permitir que implantara lo que deseara…

- Se que los hermanos suelen pelear, ¡pero esto es demasiado! Parece que no conocieran otra forma de arreglarse más que con golpes y saben lo que opino de las peleas innecesarias…

- ¡Pero…! –Interrumpió Bra-

-¡NO QUIERO OÍR MÁS PRETEXTOS! ¡ME CUESTA CREER QUE BLA BLA BLA! – La reprimenda se la sabían de memoria, por eso ya ni ponían atensión; sólo veían el reloj de la pared esperando el momento en que Bulma los mandara a su cuarto… Sin embargo algo nuevo e inesperado se le agragó a éste regaño: -Bra,-continuó- La verdad es que ya casí conseguía tu permiso para salir, ¡es una verdadera lástima! Pues con el SHOW que se acaban de aventar, he decidido ¡QUE NO SALDRÁS ESTA NOCHE, NI LAS PRÓXIMAS 5 ¿entendido?. Y TÚ TRUNKS –La asesina mirada de la progenitora se clavó en el joven- CREO QUE TAMPOCO PODRÁS ASISTIR AL CINE… ¡qué pena!

- ¡¿CÓMO! –Preguntaron Trunks y Bra saltando de su asiento con tremendo estupor…

- Lo que dije, ¡AHORA LOS DOS A SU CUARTO!

- Pero yo no… -A Vegeta – Papá ¡HAS ALGO!

- ¿Cómo qué? Ya oíste a tu madre, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer Trunks…

De éste modo, con las caras bajas y tristes, los jóvenes subieron cada uno a su cuarto:

- ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! AHORA NO PODRÉ VER ESA PALÍCULA HASTA QUE SALGA EN VIDEO!–Reclamó Trunks a Bra

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN RABANO! ¡MI CITA ERA MÁS IMPORTANTE; GRACIAS A TI MI VIDA SE ARRUINÓ, ESPERO QUE ESTÉS CONTENTO!

- ¿SE VAN A CALLAR? –gritó la madre desde la cocina. La respuesta fue muda, lo último que se oyó de ellos fue el sonido de las puertas que se cerraban.

Escuela… -Lunes-NOTA: Lamento el haberme comido el sábado y el domingo, pero fue por cuestión de espacio- ATTE: Grazy-Chan

Era la hora del almuerzo, la cafetería estaba repleta de estudiantes que con bandejas vacías se formaban para recibir su ración de ese día. Marron, Pan y Bra, platicaban animadamente sobre todo: cosméticos, ropa, los maestros…

- ¿Y que hiciste cuando recogió la tarea, Marron?

- Nada Pan, le dije que el perro se la había comido y… Me mandó al pasillo por el resto de la clase…

- ¡No inventes! ¡tú ni siquiera tienes perro! Si serás mensa! –rió Bra dando un sorbo a su refresco

- ¡Claro que no! Además ¿no me van a decir que el viejo ese no tiene un genio del infierno? ¡Hasta se empieza a parecer a mi mamá!

- ¿Es que no se te pudo ocurrir algo más… NO SE… creíble?

- Pues, este…-Marron apartó la mirada en busca de una salvacion- Ya hablamos mucho sobre mi, Cuéntenme ¿Qué hay con ustedes? ¿Cómo les fue el otro día en su cita? Eh estado tan atareada que me olvidé de preguntarles

- ¡De maravilla! – Aclaró Pan muy contenta

- Ni lo menciones -suspiró Bra intentando no mostrar su enojo-

- ¿Por qué? ¡Ah! No me digas ¿Tu papá no te dejó ir?

- No, fue por eso que mandé a mamá para que me consiguiera el permiso; sin embargo yo no conté con que el "pesadito" de mi hermano fuera a molestarme…

- ¿Te castigaron?

- Si, ¡lo peor es que mamá ya había hecho que papá me diera permiso! ¡Maldición! ¿Porque a mi? ¿Por qué? – se lamentó Bra escondiendo su rostro con sus manos. Tanto que había esperado por esa cita, o mejor dicho, porque Loy mostrara un poco de interés en ella. Ahora quien sabe lo que pensaría él de ella por haberlo plantado, talvez nunca más le volvería a hablar, talvez el conseguiría otra chica que lo apoyara y lo amara como Bra no podía –ya sabemos por que- talvez era su destino convertirse en una anciana solitaria por culpa de su padre… o talvez los cerdos volaran y la suerte le sonreiría finalmente… - Como desearía una oportunidad para poder salir con el… aunque fuese sólo una ves… - Hum! Soñar no cuesta nada ¿cierto?-

Como todos los días, la C.C. se encontraba en plena jornada de trabajo. Los relojes marcaban las 2:30; casi la hora de comer y toda la comitiva apresuraba sus tareas para poder salir a casa… Cansada, la dueña de la corporación cápsula se encontraba en su oficina sacando unos papeles cuando recibió una llamada:

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!

- ¿Si, habla Bulma… ¡Ah! Que gusto volver a oírlo señor Konichi –… perdón?- Si, es exactamente lo que necesitamos… Ya veo, permítame anotarlo ¿"Paradise sun"? ¡lo tengo! ¿Cuándo es?... ¿Mañana? Eso es muy repentino… Por supuesto que nos interesa, sólo hay un inconveniente… También estoy conciente de que es una buena oportunidad, pero… Tiene razón, ni modo ¡ahí estaremos!... No al contrario, gracias… hasta pronto- Colgó el teléfono enseguida para ir al comedor pensando en lo afortunada que era al recibir esa llamada.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Bra, Marron y Pan habían planeado reunirse en el centro comercial para pasar un rato juntas…

- Bien, ya estamos todas, así que veámonos-

- Genial! ¿Qué les parece si vemos una película?-Sugirió Pan-

- Hay muchas películas buenas en el cine ¿Qué les parece si vamos?-

- Suena bien, vamos- Las 3 fueron al centro comercial, luego de pasar por innumerables tiendas de accesorios, entraron al cine. Al terminar la película, el trío se dirigió a un café…

- ¡Esa película me gustó mucho!- Decía Bra degustando su delicioso Capuchino-

- Si, ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaron al restauran y el mesero tiró la langosta en el rostro de la chica?

- ¡SI! Que lástima que era alérgica…Toda la cara se le puso naranja! además -…RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! – Disculpen, –Dijo Marron sacando su celular del bolso- ¿ALÓ?

- ¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS TE HABÍAS METIDOMARRON? –La estruendosa voz de la Androide más peligrosa del universo se hizo escuchar asustando a todos los presentes que miraron a Marron con horror y miedo-

- Por esa cara de fantasma –Gulp Dijo Bra- me imagino que es…

- AJAJAJA, Hola mamá … -GOLP-

- ¡NADA DE 'HOLA MAMÁ' DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁBAS?-Gritó No. 18-

- E..Es que Bra me invitó al cine y…

- ¡Y PORQUÉ DIABLOS NO ME AVISASTE, LLEVO HORAS BUSCÁNDOTE COMO LOCA, SIN MENCIONAR QUE TU PADRE ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ENTRAR EN UN ATAQUE DE HISTERIA!

- ¿¿Es..es Marron?- Preguntó Krilin con una cara de tragedia tumbado en el sillón-

- Si, cariño, -Aseguró con una tierna sonrisa dedicada a su esposo- Es ella

- ¿E..en serio?-Preguntó Krilin, quien para ese momento lucía como una momia seca por la angustia- ¡Qué bueno! ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

- No te preocupes se encuentra bien… hasta ahora –A Marron- ¡ERES UNA IRRESPONSABLE CREES QUE PUEDES LARGÁRTE A DONDE SE TE DÉ LA GANA SIN AVIZAR!

- Aja…per..perdóname mamá- Balbuceó Marron caminando de un lado para el otro- Como dijiste que ibas a ir a no se donde pensé que…

- ¡¡PENSASTE QUE QUÉ? ¡¡QUE PODRÍAS IRTE COMO SI NADA!

- No, no es que…

- ¡¡YA NO QUIERO EXCUSAS, MARRON! ¡¡EN ÉSTE MOMENTO TU PADRE Y YO SALDREMOS A VER A TU TÍO 17 PORQUE PARECE QUE LE DARÁN LIBERTAD CONDICIONAL!

- ¡A…que.. GULP… que bueno mamá!

- ¡¡NO ME CONCECUENTES MARRON, SI NO TE ENCUENTRO EN CASA PARA CUANDO VOLVAMOS TE CASTIGARÉ POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA! ¿ME OÍSTE? –CLANGGGGGGG!

- E…era tu mamá ¿Verdad?- Preguntaron Pan y Bra observando la palidez del rostro de Marron-

Kame House…

- Lo…lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho, mamá, no sabía que eso te molestaría tanto jajajaja –Decía la joven tratando de calmar a su madre que caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como bestia enjaulada-

- ¿SI? Pues adivina que ¡¡SI ME MOLESTA MUCHO! ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido realmente una emergencia? –Reprendió 18 mirando a la niña sentada en el sofá directo a los ojos, mientras Krilin, el maestro Roshi, la tortuga y Oulong veían todo desde la puerta de la cocina-

- ¡POBRE NIÑA, NO SABE EN LA QUE SE METIÓ!- Lamento el anciano-y pervertido- maestro Roshi-

- No me gustaría ser ella en éstos momentos…- Dijo Oulong temiendo por la vida de la integrante más joven de aquella "peculiar" familia-

- No… EJE.. no deberíamos hacer algo para ayudar en ves de estar aquí escondidos- Sugiría la vieja tortuga escondido tras la pared junto a los demás

- No, déjenme intentar razonar con ella, puedo hacerlo, ya lo he hecho antes…Oye cariño, -Dijo al fin acercándose a ella con cuidado- estas siendo muy dura con ella…

- ¡ES SU CULPA, KRILIN! ¡LO QUE HIZO FUE…

- Irresponsable, lo se, pero todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando, estoy seguro de que no lo volverá a hacer, ¿Verdad Marron? –Pregunto poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica que avergonzada miraba el piso-

- Si, lo _prometo_

- ¿Lo vez? Ella comprende su falta, no lo hará de nuevo-Aseguró a su esposa de increíble apariencia salvaje-

- Jum, Bueno, tienes razón quizá exageré un poco, confió en que esto no se repita Marron…

- ¡NO SE REPETIRÁ, SEÑORA! –Aclaró levantándose y colocando su mano en saludo como soldado de ejérciro-

- Así me gusta, ahora ve a bañarte, la cena será a las 2100 -9 de la noche- Ni un minuto más ni un minuto manos… -Dictó dándole la espalda y avanzando a la cocina, seguida por su marido-

- ¡SI! –Dijo la chica y fue a ducharse-

Al mismo tiempo, pero en otro lugar…

Eran casi las 10:00, y apenas Vegeta salía de la ducha, vistiendo un pants y una toalla en el cuello con la que se secaba; antes de entrar al cuarto, se detuvo para ver a su mujer: estaba sentada en la cama, con un libro en la mano, los lentes puestos y una bata ligera que en esos días de calor ella usaba muy seguido; de color azul celeste, unos tirantes del grosor de una aguja –si no es que menos- que llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y tenía una abertura a medio muslo… Una idea pasó por su cabeza. La puerta estaba cerrada por lo tanto ELLA no tendría escapatoria. Con cautela se acercó a ella para abrazarla por detrás; esta correspondió el abrazo dejando caer el libro:

- ¡Pero mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí! Parece que su majestad a llegado temprano ésta noche…Mmmmm, me pregunto ¿Por qué será? –Dijo sarcásticamente acariciando la nuca de su amante

- Tu sabes muy bien porque…-Aspiró profundamente percibiendo al instante la exquisita fragancia del perfume natural de su esposa- He venido por algo que es mío, MÍO y de nadie más…

- Mjjmmm, me gustaría saber que es eso –Dijo melodiosamente ella- Pero aunque no me gustaría arruinar todo esto… tengo que decirte algo muy importante…

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? tenemos tooooooda la noche -Dijo buscando los labios de Bulma. Justo a medio centímetro del beso… algo los interrumpió…

- MAMAAAA! DILE A TRUNKS... HMM… ¡¡QUE ME DEVUÉLVA MI I-POD! –Bra jalaba con todas sus fuerzas el aparato

- EL MÍO SE DESCOMPUSO! – Decía el chico sin soltarlo-

- ¡¡PUES ARREGLALO!

- ¡VAMOS, NO SEAS INFANTIL TE LO DEVOLVERÉ EN SEGUIDA!

- ¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos? –Se preguntó en voz alta con profundo cansancio-

- ¡CON UN DEMONIO!–Maldijo igual de cansado y fastidiado soltó a Bulma para ir con ellos:

En el cuarto…

- ¡Bra por favor!

- ¡¡¡NO!

- ¡¡¡CHIQUILLOS DEL DEMONIO!- El aullido fue tal que del susto los chicos soltaron el I-pod que cayó al suelo- ¡¡SI VUELVO A OIR UN SOLO GRITO MÁS… YO – Titubeó por un momento ¿con que podía amenazarlos ahora? Prácticamente les había castigado con todo- DESCONECTARÉ LOS CANALES DE PAGO POR EVENTO!

- ¡¡¡NOOOOO! ¡¡¡ESO NO! –Chillaron las crías al unísono lanzándose a sus pies –

- ¡¡¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS PAPI! –Pidió Bra… ESO si es vergüenza-

- ¡SUELTENME! ¿QUÉ LES HE DICHO HACERCA DE SUPLICAR?

- Que no es digno de un sayajin…-balbucearon ambos-

- ¡EXÁCTO! LEVANTENSE! –De un salto se pusieron de pie- ESTAN ADVERTIDOS UN GRITO MÁS Y ADÍOS MTV ¿ENTENDIERON? – Asintiendo rápidamente; sin perder su posición de soldaditos y su expresión de horror miraron a su padre que en seguida se fue. En ese momento, el guerrero comprendió a que se refería su mujer la otra noche "Esto es un verdadero fastidio" pensó molesto, pero de inmediato recordó el "asunto" pendiente que lo esperaba en su cuarto olvidándose de su enfado.

En ese mismo momento Bulma pensaba en la llamada que había recibido horas antes, tenía que asistir, pero los chicos le preocupaban, sin embargo era la oportunidad perfecta para probar un consejo que le había dado una amiga 'si los dejas solos se entenderán tarde o temprano y ya no pelearán' le había dicho Molly; no tenía nada que perder: Podría ir a esa importante convención para asegurar las ganancias del año y arreglaría el problema entre sus hijos, ¡Mataría dos pájaros de una pedrada!... El único problema sería convencer a su encantador esposo de ir con ella…

- Bien – Dijo Vegeta desde la puerta recargado en el marco viéndola maliciosamente- ¿En donde nos quedamos?

- Espera, tengo que decirte algo: ésta tarde recibí una llamada del señor Konichi; él me dijo de una convención sumamente importante en La ciudad del Norte… Y bueno, dado que es muy importante…

- AJÁAA! Ya veo por donde vas…¡¿Quieres llevarme a otra de tus juntas aburridas! ¿Verdad? JE JE Pero, NO, ÉSTA VEZ NO CAERÉ EN TU TRAMPA ¡NI CREAS QUE ME VAS A ARRASTRAR A MI A UNO DE TUS VIAJES OTRA VES, NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCO! ¡YA NO MÁS! ¿¡ENTENDISTE YA…?

- ¡Espera un momento, creo que antes de que te pongas como histérico tienes que escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte, Esta reunión durara una semana, Y ES BASTANTE IMPORTANTE, SOBRETODO AHORA QUE ESTAMOS A MEDIADOS DEL AÑO, realmente requerimos de algo que nos mantenga seguros…

- NO ME IMPORTA EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA IRÉ! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES ASISTIR A JUNTAS Y MÁS JUNTAS MIENTRAS YO ME QUEDO COMO IDIOTA EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL HOTEL! ¿TE DAS CUENTA EL TIEMPO QUE PIERDO AHÍ CUANDO PODRÍA ESTAR ENTRENANDO?

- ¡NO TE QUEJES TANTO QUE NO TE VA TAN MAL! SIEMPRE QUE TE QUEDAS AHÍ LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES COMER ¿ALGUNA VEZ HAS LEIDO EL RECIBO DEL HOTEL? ¡¡SE GASTAN CASI 3000 DÓLARES EN PURA COMIDA POR DÍA!

- ¡¡COMO SEA! ¡HE DICHO QUE NO Y PUNTO!

- Vamos Vegeta, ésta es una oportunidad excelente y quiero ir, no me puedes tener un poco de consideración? –Preguntó mirándolo con la cara más melosa que pudo –

V N..n..no..NOOO!

- Ay… ¿Ni siquiera un poquito? –Volvió a preguntar acercándose a él provocativamente-

- Pepe..pe..pe –Balbuceó éste tratando de encontrar un argumento perfecto para zafarse de ésta… ¡Claro! ¡Los mocosos! - … ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Trunks y Bra? No..no podemos dejarlos solos… Ya sabes, con tantos problemas…

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que les vendrá bien pasar un tiempo juntos, si también me preocupa, pero talvez esta sea la solución a éste problema. Piénsalo no tenemos nada que perder, ya lo hemos intentado todo… por otra parte…– Se acercó peligrosamente a su amante y acarició su mejilla para luego besarlo intensamente – Esto es un adelanto de toooooodo lo que podremos hacer una vez que estemos allá, tú y yo, el uno en compañía del otro, solos, sin niños, sin IN-TE-RRUP-CIO-NES…¿Qué dices?

- Mmmmm… -Lo meditó un poco, encontrando inmediatamente la solución-¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar?

- Por supuesto –Contestó ella con una sonrisa triunfal… ¡ESTABA HECHO!

Al día siguiente…

- TRUNKS! BRA! ¡EL DESAYUDO ESTÁ LISTO! –Gritó la amorosa madre desde la cocina a los chicos que aún estaban arriba

- ¡Buenos días mamá! ¡Buenos días papá!

- ¡Hola mamá, Hola papá!

- ¡Hey…! –El saludo del padre los desconcertó bastante, ya que él, NUNCA saludaba…NUNCA

- ¡VAYA, alguien amaneció de buenas…! –Dijo alegremente Trunks-

- ¡Ni te imaginas! –sonrió maliciosamente Vegeta pensando en lo que en uno minutos ya estaría LEJOS de esos 2

- ¡Hola chicos, por lo que veo están de buen humor ¡qué bueno porque su padre y yo tenemos que anunciar algo: tenemos que hacer un viaje de negocios a la ciudad del Norte…

- ¿Hoy?

- Así es, ustedes no pueden perder clases y se tendrán que quedar; por lo tanto Trunks, puesto que eres el mayor; éstas a cargo de la casa y de Bra.

- ¡NO HAY PROBLEMA MAMA!

- ¡Excelente!- Mirando su reloj- WOW! Ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos, Trunks, los teléfonos de la policía, los bomberos, y el 911 están junto al teléfono –como si los fueran a necesitar- junto con el nombre y teléfono del hotel donde nos vamos a hospedar, el número de habitación no lo tengo todavía pero en cuanto lo tenga los llamo y se los doy. Hay mucha comida congelada en el refrigerador, recuerda revisar las fechas de caducidad de cada una de las latas, ¡que no se te valla a olvidar ¿eh! En la caja fuerte hay suficiente efectivo para pizza, películas o lo que se ofrezca; Mmm ¿Qué más? ¡Ah! También le pedí a Gokú que viniera a verlos en las noches, NO LE DEN MUCHA LATA ¿OK? si pasa algo, llámenlo ¿si? …

- MAMÁ, mamá, mamá; cálmate, no te preocupes, te prometo que todo estará bien; ahora váyanse o perderán su vuelo…

- ¡Bulma, llegó el taxi!-Avisó Vegeta-

- Bien, nos vamos, no olvides lo que te dije, por favor cuida bien a tu hermana, y no quiero pleitos ¿oíste Bra? No le causes problemas a Trunks ¿si?

- No lo haré mamá

- OK, es todo los vemos en un semana, los queremos mucho y prometo llamar todas las noches…

- Buulmaaa

- ¡VOY! ADIOS CHICOS –Dio un beso a sus "hijitos" en la mejilla y luego salió primero dejando atrás a Vegeta quien tomó a Trunks del cuello para susurrarle -

- PA…pa…no… puedo respirar…

- Escúchame bien TRUNKS: si DEJAS QUE ALGÚN PELAGATOS SE LE ACERQUE A TU HERMANA, TE HARÉ A TI EL DOBLE DE LO QUE LE TOQUE A ESE INSECTO, ¿COMPRENDES LO QUE QUIERO DECIR?

- GULP- Sssss…siii, señor – el pobre chico estaba más verde que Piccolo

- Así me gusta Trunks, nos vemos –Dicho esto salió tras Bulma, cerró la puerta del taxi y poco a poco el carrito se perdió entre el tráfico. No fue hasta que estuvieron seguros de que ellos se habían ido que gritaron de la felicida-

WUUUUUUJJJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- Estaban solos, sin padres y por consiguiente, sin órdenes, castigos o prohibiciones… ¿podría acaso ser la vida más hermosa?

En la escuela…

- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! –Gritó Goten mientras sacaba su libreta de cálculo de su mochila

- ¡PUES CREELO! UNA SEMANA COMPLETA CON TODA LA CASA SOLAMENTE PARA NOSOTROS, PODREMOS HACER LO QUE QUERAMOS, CUANDO QUERAMOS… -presumió él quitándose la mochila de la espalda

- USH! Que suerte tienes, como quisiera yo que mis padres también se fueran por unos días y me dejaran respirar, en especial mi mamá, ¿Quieres saber el escándalo que me hizo ayer?

- ¿Escándalo? ¿Y ahora por qué?

- Bueno… –FLASH BACK-

Montaña Paozu…

- ¡Ya llegué!-Anunció Goten desde la entrada-

- ¡Hola Goten!-Saludó Son Gokú con su buen humor de siempre- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien papá, Haruko y yo fuimos al cine y luego al café

- ¡Eso suena bastante bien! Parece que si te fue de maravilla, me da mucho gusto que por fin hayas conseguido otra novia

- ¡¿Cómo? ¿Otra novia!

- UPSSS! Creo que no debí haber hablado

- ¡Contéstame Son Goten!

- Ay Dios, mi nombre completo…

- ¡¿ACASO YA TIENES OTRA NOVIA! ¡GENIAL! ¡ESTO ES SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL! No puedo creer que hayas desobedecido a lo que te ordené, ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que te dije la última vez? ¡No quería más novias! ¡No hasta que tus calificaciones subieran un poco!

- Pero Milk, sus calificaciones son buenas…

- ¡¡PERO NO TAN BUENAS COMO LAS DE GOHAN CUANDO ESTABA EN FACULTAD! ¿¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDEN LOS DOS? SI QUIERES SER ALGUIEN DE PROVECHO COMO TU HERMANO GOHAN, TIENES QUE ESFORZARTE MAS EN TUS ESTUDIOS Y OLVIDARTE DE NOVIAS, AMIGOS Y CUALQUIER COSA QUE PUEDA DISTRAÉRTE, YA TE LO HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES GOTEN, NO SE COMO ES QUE SIEMPRE CAES EN LO MISMO…

- Si, lo..lo se mamá, pero créeme que estoy estudiando y además Haruko todavía no es mi novia,y..y yo no creo que el que tenga novia sea algo malo, o que me quite tiempo…

- ¿AH, NO LO CREES? Bueno, entonces, explícame tu 7 en Física quántica cuando andabas con Kurumi y tu 6.5 en Anatomía cuando andabas con Hikaru, sin mencionar el 7.7 que te puso la profesora de japonés, por haberte volado varias clases, justo cuando andabas con Umi…

- Pudo haber sido coincidencia, ¿No?

- ¡¡¡MANTÉNTE FUERA DE ESTO GOKÚ!

- Pe..pero mamá no crees que exageras un poco, si, tal vez me distraje pero ya estoy en la facultad… prometo que esta vez

- ¡ÉSTA VEZ ESO NO PASARÁ PORQUE NO VAS A TENER NOVIA HASTA QUE PASEN TUS EXÁMENES PARCIALES!

- Pe..pero..

- Sin 'peros' Goten, esto es lo mejor para ti, ya me lo agradecerás después, ahora ve a lavarte porque vamos a cenar…

- Esta bien… -Murmuró Goten subiendo las escaleras-

- Oye, Milk, ¿No crees que estas sobreactuando de nuevo? Es decir, pobre Goten, eres muy dura con él, pensé que eso se había acabado con Gohan…

- Gokú, tú eres demasiado consecuente con Goten, además ¿Qué puedes saber tú? Durante los 7 años que estuviste en el otro mundo fui yo quien tuvo que educar a Gohan y Goten, piénsalo si yo no hubiera sido tan estricta con Gohan como lo fui, entonces se pudo haber convertido en un rebelde, y en cuanto a Goten-

- Exageras con él, es un buen chico, dale un respiro y lo verás

- Mmmm… bueno, quizá tengas razón- Esta bien, trataré de ser menos exigente con él ¿Esta bien?

- Me parece Genial, Milk, se que haces lo correcto

- Talvez, pero lo que me consuela es que si esto no funciona… Te puedo echar la culpa a ti…

- Si… esa es la mejor parte… -Goten baja y todos empiezan a comer en silencio-

- Bien –Se levanta serio después de haber terminado la comida –Gracias por la comida-

- ¡Espera Goten, tu madre tiene algo muy importante que decirte! Milk…

- Bueno, Goten, hablé con tu padre y me parece que si me he sobrepasado un poco contigo últimamente y aunque lo hago por tu bien, ya eres grande y sabes la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo

- ¿Y?

- Y, por eso, he decidido que voy a permitirte tener más libertad…

- ¡EN SERIO! ¡GRACIAS MAMÁ! –Dijo abrazándola-

- SI, SI, SI, Pero no te emociones, si veo que tus calificaciones son bajas, volveremos a lo mismo Goten…

- ¡SI, PERO TE PROMETO QUE NO BAJARÁN! ¡GRACIAS! ¡Ah! Por cierto mamá, aquí esta el recibo del cheque que me pediste que depositara hoy en el banco de ciudad Satán –Mete la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón pero, al sacar la mano, no hay un cheque sino una ¡¡CAJETILLA DE CIGARROS! –

- O-OH!

- ¿Qué…qué es …eso, Goten?

- Aja…eh…este son-Balbuceó Goten tragando saliva-

- Yo te diré lo que son, son UNA CAJETILLA DE CIGARROS!

- Si..pero..pero, no es lo que piensas, éstos son los cigarros de Haruko, se los guardé porque…

- ¡AJÁ! ¿CON QUE DE HARUKO? ¿NOOO? ¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER GOTEN! ¡TE DOY MI CONFIANZA Y ASÍ ES COMO ME PAGAS! ¿VEZ GOKÚ? ¡ESTO SUCEDE CUANDO LES DAS DEMACIADA LIBERTAD!

- PERO, MILK- Gokú trató intervenir, pero

- ¡¡¡NADA DE 'PEROS' GOKÚ! ¡¡GOTEN ESTÁS CASTIGADO POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO! –Sentenció con aire de juez malhumorado-

- ¡PERO MAMÁ!-Protestó Goten mientras su rostro adquiría una tonalidad azul- YA TE DIJE QUE ÉSTOS CIGARROS NO SON MÍOS!

- PERO SON DE TU SU NOVIA, POR LO TANTO, TE PROHIBO QUE VUELVAS A VER A ESA CHICA, TENÍA QUE SER DE LA CAPITAL YA ME LO ESPERABA, MENOS MAL QUE PUDE DARME CUENTE ANTES DE QUE TE HUBIERAS CONVERTIDO EN UN DROGADICTO… VE A TU HABITACIÓN Y NO SALGAS HASTA NUEVO AVIZO…

-Fin del FLASH-BACK-

- Uy, eso se oye… terrible; Ya me lo imagino, pobre de ti Goten…

- Si, fue horrible, menos mal que ya había cenado o me hubiera dejado sin comer, es más hoy en la mañana ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra

- Vaya, y yo que creí que necesitaba un descanso… pero creo que quien realmente lo necesita eres tú-

- Ni que lo digas, ahora ¿¿Como haré para ver a Haruko?

- Vamos, amigo no pongas esa cara…

- Tú la pondrías si te alejaran de la luz de tu vida…En éste caso a Xiao Lin…

- ¿Aunque ella no me haga caso ni note que yo existo?

- Por lo menos a ti no te prohíben verla o tener novia…

- JAJA, estás exagerando- Le aseguró su amigo de la infancia- además solo has salido con ella por una semana, ni siquiera tienes su número telefónico…

- Buuujujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Uy, creo que metí la pata…O..Oye Goten, ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu restaurante favorito después de clases? Yo invito

- Jum…bueno, la comida es lo único que me queda luego de haber perdido a mi Haruko…

- Hay Goten…-lamentó Trunks, poniendo la mano en el hombro de su amigo de la infancia-

- ¡SILENCIO JÓVENES! La clase va a comenzar –La vos fuerte y clara del maestro fue oida y obedecida por los estudiantes que tomaron su lugar.

Pasillo…

- Oye Pan, ¿quieres venir a casa después de clases? Es que fíjate que mis papás salieron a un viaje de negocios; así que la casa es mía… y de Trunks –

- ¿En serio? ¡Que bien!

- Si, podremos pedir pizza para comer, ver televisión y chatear en la computadora ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Genial! Llamaré a papá para avisarle.

- OK, yo le digo a Marron –RIIIIIIINGGG- La campana, tengo que ir a Biología, pero te veo en la puerta a la hora de la salida

- ¡Hecho!- Prometió.Resuelto esto las niñas fueron a sus clases.

Hora de la Salida…

- Bien… Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar a Bra… ¿Dónde estará?

- ¡¡PAAAN! ¡¡PAN! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS PAN?- Gritaba una voz muy conocida para ella

- ¿Mmmm? – Pan giró solo para ver la sobresaliente figura de un hombre de edad madura que vestía una bata de hospital-

- ¡PAAAN! –Gritó Gohan y justo en ese momento detuvo a un muchacho que pasaba por ahí- ¡Oye chico! disculpa no has visto a mi hija Pan, es de ésta estatura, tiene el cabello y ojos negros, dime ¿No la conoces? Va en el salón 'B'

- O.. pues creo que si, es acaso la chica que golpeó al PHMMM!

- UHF, uff, uff ¿Qué…que hay papá? –Dijo Pan que había llegado justo a tiempo para taparle la boca al chico que por poco y rebelaba un pequeño 'accidente' en la clase de deportes-

- ¡HOLA PAN!-Saludó Gohan- ¡Que bueno que pude encontrarte! Este lugar es tan grande que pensé que tardaría años en dar contigo-

- Si, ejem, ¿Qué te trae por aquí papá-Dijo soltando al chico- Tú ya puedes irte-

- Pero, yo…-Tartamudeó el chico que había ayudado a Gohan, muy confundido-

- ¡EN SERIO GRACIAS!-Insistió Pan-

- PERO…

- ADIÓS!-Despidió Pan apresuradamente, su risa era nerviosa- Ejejeje, ¿Qué decías papá?

- ¡A SI! Es que parece que después de todo hoy si tendré turno doble, por eso quiero darte la lista de compras que tu abuelita me dio esta mañana –Saca una lista de su bolsillo- Toma, ¿Puedes hacer las compras por mi antes de ir a casa?

- ¡Seguro Papá! ¿Qué tanto pudo haberme encargado mi abuelita… -En segundos el pequeño papelito se convirtió en un lasta un poco más larga de lo que ella había esperado…- ¿To…todo esto quiere mi abuelita que compre…?

- ¡Claro que no!

- UF! Que alivio…

- Es lo que tu madre quiere que compres, esto es lo que tu abuelita encargó en la mañana –Dijo sacando una lista mucho más larga…

- ¿QUÉ? ¡Me tomará siglos comprar todo esto!

- Lo se Pan, pero yo tengo doble turno, tu madre tiene que cuidar de tu abuelo Satán que está enfermo y tu abuela se encuentra haciendo 'limpieza de primavera', si crees que tu tienes mala suerte entonces espera a que veas a tu pobre abuelo Gokú ayudando con la limpieza…

- Bueno, supongo que me tocó la mejor parte…-Sonrió con resignación-

- Así es, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Bra y Marron te ayudarán de buena gana

Centro comercial…

- En serio se los agradezco mucho, chicas…

- Ni que lo digas, siempre he querido hacer compras domésticas, ya saben como en casa hay mucho sirvientes, casi nunca me veo en la necesidad de hacer esto

- Y yo también tengo que hacer compras de todos modos, no hay problema…-Dijo Marron-

- Pero arruiné tus planes Bra, USH! ¡Como desearía que por un solo día me dejaran en paz! –Refunfuño Pan tomando un paquete de jabón en polvo-

- Yo también, sobretodo mi mamá, no hace otra cosa más que molestarme todo el tiempo, recuerdan el otro día que me llamó ¡Se molestó solo porque no me había reportado a casa! ¿Pueden creerlo?-Preguntó Marron creyéndose realmente incomprendida- Es una exagerada…

- Si crees que eso es exageración, deberías de ver como le fue a mi pobre tío la vez pasada, ¡Todo porque llevaba la cajetilla de cigarros de su novia!

- Bueno, por lo menos a ustedes las dejan salir con los chicos que les gustan, porque a mi, Uy deberían ver como se pone mi papá con la sola idea de que tenga una cita –Dijo tomando las 18 latas de atún que venían en la lista-

Las chicas tardaron alrededor de unas 2 horas más para terminar con la lista, y cuando lo hicieron ya era muy tarde como para ir a la casa de Bra, así que lo pospusieron para el día siguiente. Pero en si, la sola situación disgustó a todas…

Al día siguiente…

PROFESOR- ¡Por favor! Estudien los capítulos 3, 4 y 5 de su libro de biología, el viernes examen… -Advirtió al tiempo que todos salían del aula. En el pasillo Bra guardaba algunos libros en su casillero, justo en ese momento…

- ¡Hola Bra!-Dijo una voz tremendamente conocida-

- ¡HOLA LOY! –Dijo ella encantada y sonrojada-¿Cómo estas?

- ¡Bien, muy bien! Bueno no tanto, porque… bueno me plantaste el otro día…-

- ¡SI, LO SE! Y lo siento tanto…

- No te preocupes, según eh escuchado, tienes un padre difícil… y también eh escuchado que no está en la ciudad…

- Eso es cierto, se marchó con mi mamá ayer…-Explicó deseando que la "desafortunada" reputación de su padre no le arruinara la vida nuevamente-

- Por eso, quería pedirte si, no se tú y yo podemos…

- ¿SI? –Preguntó sintiendo que flotaba-

- Ya sabes…sa…sa –

- ¡HOOOOOLAAAAA LOYYYYYYYY! –Una aguda voz se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo-¡¡LOYYYYY! ¿ME ESCUCHAS?

- ¡GENIAL! Lin-Lin...- La hermoza chica de cabello morado claro y ojos rojos se incrustó en la situación-

- ¡LOYYY! ¡QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCUENTRO! –Dijo Lin-Lin tomándolo del brazo- Llevo todo el día buscándote, ¿Dónde estabas?

- Ho..hola Lin-Lin, en realidad estaba a punto de…

- ¿Invitarme a salir? Hay, ya sabes que no tienes que pedírmelo, yo siempre estoy encantada de ir contigo ¿Qué te parece si…

- Disculpa Lin-Lin- Interrumpió Bra tratando de disimular su disgusto- Loy estaba hablando conmigo…

- ¿Bra? Oh, lo siento, querida no te había visto ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

- En realidad, Loy quería decirme algo…

- ¿A ti? ¡O debes haberte equivocado, él no hablaría contigo cuando yo tengo que invitarlo a mi maravillosa fiesta del sábado en la noche…

- ¿Fiesta? –Preguntó Loy con inocencia - ¿Qué fiesta?-

- Si, querido Loy, daré una fiesta, mis papás no están en casa y lo tengo todo para mi sola ¿Qué te parece?

- Pues…-

- Lo se, es genial, ¿Vienes cierto?

- Ahhh –Balbueó el joven Loy sin saber como actuar ante aquella situación tan…CRÍTICA, sin saberlo había caído directito en su trampa-

- Claro que vendrás, tendrás el honor de bailar conmigo tienes que venir, ahora estaba pensando… -Y como si nada se llevó al chico por el pasillo, mientras Bra, se quedaba un poco molesta-

- GRRRRRR! ¡¡MALDICIÓNNNNNNN! –Pensó a punto de estallar y con el cabello erizado a punto de convertirse en la primer súper saiyajin femenina de la historia-

- Bra…Uff –Pan llegó corriendo- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó? Pude sentir un notable incremento en tu 'ki' y por eso vine tan rápido como pude…

- ¡ESA MALDITA ZORRA ACABA DE QUITARME A LOY! ¿Por qué? HABÍA PENSADO QUE JAMÁS VOLVERÍA A HABLARME Y CUANDO LO HACE LA MALDITA LIN-LIN SE LO LLEVA ¡¡¡MALDITA ©®/$#!°!

- Calma chica, ¿Cómo fue que…?

- Dará una fiesta en su casa el viernes- Gritó Bra con desesperación- Sus padres no están y tiene todo para ella sola, eso bastó para que se fuera con ella… ¡Mi vida apesta! Cuando no es mi padre, es esa #$! … -Bra siguió quejándose mientras avanzaban a la cafetería, donde poco después se les unió Marron que muy extrañada de verla tan molesta le pidió le contera sus penas. Sin decir una palabra esperó a que la enfada sayan terminara…

- Mmm, ya veo, con que ¿Esa tipa te causa problemas? Jum, siempre habrá un arpía que te haga la vida imposible y es ahí cuando debes mostrarles de qué estas hecha…-

- ¿De qué estas hablando Marron?

- JU ju –Con una mirada fría y arqueando una ceja, la hijita de 18 hizo un ademán para que se acercaran a ella- Quiero que en el siguiente descanso nos veamos atrás de las canchas…

- ¿Pa…para qué?

- Ya lo verán niñas, ya lo verán- Murmuró con una pícara sonrisa-

Patio de la secundaria…

- Ya estamos aquí…-Dijo Pan algo impaciente por el misterio que su amiga mantenía en el ambiente- ¿Podemos hablar aquí ? ¿Aunque los árboles también tengan oídos? –Dijo en tono de burla-¿Para que nos quieres Marron?

- Bueno, estuve pensando en tu problema, Bra y creo que tengo la solución justo aquí –Dijo señalando su cabeza-

- Marrón, si es para otro de tus tontos planes, olvídalo, sabes que nunca funcionan –Cruza los brazos y da la vuelta. Marron la toma de un hombro-

- Espera, dame crédito, éste si va a funcionar es a prueba de errores- Algo molesta se quedó ahí y la invitó a hablar- Dices que ella quiere a Loy ¿No? Aunque Loy está interesado en ti, Lin-Lin logra ganar su atención siempre ¿No?

- Ve al grano Marron… Me impacientas…-Ordenó Bra-

- En ésta ocasión lo hizo gracias a una fiesta, y si es eso lo que lo atrajo a pesar de que no le gusta Lin-Lin, Entonces ¿por qué no hacer una fiesta nosotras también?

P y - ¡QUÉEE?- Preguntaron Pan y Bra asombradas ante la iniciativa de la hija de No. 18-

- Piénsenlo, tus padres están fuera, tú le agradas y si haces una fiesta el va a preferir venir contigo que estar con Lin-Lin, así la dejarás en ridículo y quien sabe, tal vez Pan o yo podremos pescar a alguien por allí, todas salimos beneficiadas ¿Qué me dicen?

- Te estás olvidando de alguien Marron: Trunks, Ruegue lo que ruegue nunca me lo permitirá después de que no pudo ver el estreno de su tonta película el día que nos castigaron. Tampoco puedo hacerlo a sus espaldas porque si se da cuenta le dirá a mis padres…Es imposible…

- Espera un segundo Bra, Trunks no es tan mala onda como dices, si se lo pides lo más posible es que lo permita y te ayude…O Pan quizá podría convencer a Goten para que lo convenza…-Sugirió Marron con insistencia, dado que no estaba dispuesta a pasar aquella oportunidad- O no sé tienes que intentar algo "el que no arriesga no gana" ¿O acaso quieres que Lin-Lin se quede con Loy y no pelear por su amor?

- ¡Desde luego que NOOOOOOOO!- Aseguró Bra de mal modo ante aquella idea tan descabellada- **¡¡¡Eso jamás!**

- ¿Ves? Por eso tienes que convencerlo, mira escucha, tengo una idea, escucha con atención y si eso no funciona, convenceré a mi tío Goten de que nos ayude ¿Qué dices?

- Bueno… "Quién no arriesga no gana" ¿No es así?

- ¡ESO ES! Ahora escucha MUY BIEN lo que vas a hacer- Dijo Pan adquiriendo aire sombrío-

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

Esa misma noche…

Ya eran casi las 10:00 pm y Trunks apenas salía de un cafe al lado con Goten ya que ambos habían tenido una cita y el tiempo les había ganado. Luego de llevar a sus respectivas parejas a casa, los 2 se retiraron a casa. Como ya era un poco tarde, Goten tuvo que entrar por la ventana de su habitación y Trunks llegó con toda calma a casa…Pero no contó con que Bra estaba ahí… sentada en la sala de estar… esperándolo…

- Jum, vaya que bueno que llegaste Trunks, estaba esperándote…-Dijo con cierta intriga-

- ¿Si? -Arqueó la ceja incrédulo- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Bueno, porque hace como cinco minutos recibí una llamada muy interesante

- ¿Interesante? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues, que apenas iba llegando cuando sonó el teléfono, ¿A que no te imaginas quién era?

- Bra, no estoy para juegos…

- Lo se, es lo que lo hace tan interesante…Eran mamá y papá y querían hablar contigo, como eres el hermano mayor…

- Con cara de espanto- ¿quieres decir que…? ¿Si acaso tú te atreviste a…?

- Tranquilo, tranquilo -Pidió ella con cierta malicia en su mirada recargada en el marco de la pared- No tienes de que preocuparte, únicamente les dije que estabas en la ducha, porque, bueno ya es un poco tarde como para que no estuvieras en la casa, eso te hubiera hecho quedar muy mal…

- Con el seño fruncido- ¿En serio crees que voy a tragarme eso?

- Puedes no creerme si lo deseas, pero por si las dudas, les dije que llamaran en media hora, es decir…

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

- AHORA…

- -Trunks, nervioso no se movió-

- ¿QUÉ? -Preguntó arqueando la ceja- ¿No vas a contestar?

- -Sin hacerle mucho caso, tomó el auricular, tragó saliva y contesto- ¿Hola..a?

_- ¡TRUNKS! ¡HOLA! ¿COMO ESTAS? ¡ES MAMÁ!  
_

- ¡Hola, mamá! -Dijo aún nervioso-

_- ¡Que bueno que contestas! Llamé hace media hora y Bra me dijo que estabas en la_ ducha…

- ¿¿¿???-Asombrado miró a la chica que le miraba también fijamente- Si, así es, estaba en la ducha, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje?

_- Desde luego, lamento llamar hasta ahora, eh estado tan ocupada que no tuve tiempo de_ _hacerlo ayer. Así que llamé ahora para ver si todo estaba bien ¿Lo está?  
_  
- ¡Sssi! Perfecto, nada nuevo por acá…

_- Bien, eso me tranquiliza, por favor portéense bien ¿Si? No quiero más pleitos…  
_  
_- ¡¡BULMAAAA!!  
_  
_- ¡VOY! JEJE, es tu padre, está furioso e impaciente porque no ha cenado todavía, ya sabes que se pone difícil con el estómago vacío…  
_  
- Si, lo se…

_- Y cuando eso pasa es mejor hacerle caso, así que me voy, antes de que me coma a mi también… Fue bueno escucharlos Trunks…  
_  
- También Pienso lo mismo, saluda a papá de mi parte…

_- Lo haré, le dará mucho gasto saber eso, Por cierto, el número de habitación es 399 y el teléfono del hotel es 40596872 , así que si hay algún problema, saben a donde llamar ¿Si?  
_  
- No hay problema

_- OK, supongo que es todo ¡Nos vemos!  
_  
- ¡Hasta luego mamá! -Colgó y respiró aliviado-

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije- Reafirmó Bra-

- Si, perece que decías la verdad, pero ¿Por que?

- HUM, Digamos que me gusta tener puntos a mi favor…- Trunks arqueó la ceja-

- Que descanses, _hermanito_ -Dijo y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, dejando al chico parado en la sala y muy confundido-

- Esto no me huele bien, esa niña trae algo entre manos, lo mejor será averiguar que es en éste mismo momento -Pensó y se encamino a su habitación, donde tocó la puerta- Bra, abre quiero hablar contigo-

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Y eso por qué?

- Bra, abre o no respondo…

- ¡YA VOY, YA VOY! Como eres desesperado -Abre- Aquí estoy ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- _¿Qué?_- Dijo la ojiazul con inocencia-

- Dímelo Bra, no soy ningún tonto, traes algo entre manos y quiero saber que es ahora mismo…

- AY! ¿Te cubrí y… y piensas que por eso quiero algo? ¿Quién crees que soy? No seas desconfiado, simplemente tenía ganas de ayudarte…

- Mmmm, -Pensando- No se porqué, pero eso no me convence en lo más mínimo…-dijo mirándola pesadamente. Fue ahí donde supo que no tenía escapatoria…

Al día siguiente…

- ¿¿¡¡CÓMO QUE DIJO QUE NO!!??- Gritaron al unísono Pan y Marron

- Justo como lo escuchaste…-U_U°

- ¡¡Pe..pero es que…!! ¿Cómo… como pudo ser que…?

- Lo se, lo se bien, y creeme que le supliqué como nunca, pero el $%&/#©!!! Me dijo que una locura, que no tenía sentido, que si nuestros padres se enteraban, estaríamos en grandes problemas…

- En eso tiene razón…- Apoyo la nieta de Gokú-

- ¡Pero es que no lo puedo creer! ¡Le hice un favor y aún así…! ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HAGA AHORA MARRON? ¿MARRON? ¡MARRON! ¿PORQUÉ NO DICES NADA?

- Mmmm, esto es algo muy inesperado…- Se limitó a decir colocando su mano en el mentón con expresión grave-

- Si, y… ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos olvidamos de la fiesta o ejecutamos el plan 'B'?

- ¿QUÉEE? ¿Y PERMITIR QUE ESA ZORRA SE SALGA CON LA SUYA?-Grito Bra- ¡¡¡NI HABLAR!!

- No tenemos tiempo para el plan 'B' y definitivamente no podemos cancelar la fiesta… ¡Pan!

- ¿SI?

- Prepara una lista de todo lo que ocupamos para esa fiesta, busca a T.J. y convéncelo de llevar a su banda para ese ¡Bra! Tú escoge una de las más grandes habitaciones de la Corporación Cápsula, un buen equipo de sonido y un D.J.- Ordeno Marron-

- ¿Quieres decir que haremos esto de todas formas? ¿Qué hay de Trunks?-Preguntó Pan confundida-

- No te preocupes por él: Escuchen con cuidado, éste es el plan: Ustedes encárguense de lo suyo; yo me encargaré de la propaganda y la tendré lista mañana en la mañana, la distribuiremos por toda le escuela discretamente y correré la voz por el baño de las niñas, el viernes justamente me escabulliré a la oficina del director y anunciaré la fiesta por el alta voz, será inevitable que Trunks se de cuenta, pero para entonces todo estará tan listo que no tendrá otra más que aceptarlo e incluso podría unirse a la fiesta!

- Pero tú no lo conoces, puede ser muy obstinado…- Dijo Bra desanimada-

- Talvez, pero hay que correr el riesgo, recuerden: 'Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas' Así que ¡Manos a la obra!-Tal como Marron dijo, el trío se dispuso a trabajar: Pan habló durante un buen rato con T. J. y logró convencerlo de ir el sábado a la C. C., por su parte, Bra gracias a sus grandes contactos -y dinero- consiguió un enorme equipo de sonido y el nombre de 2 D.J. que estaban disponibles; mientras que Marron diseñó más de 40 carteles tamaño carta dando los datos de la fiesta listos y 5 diferentes carteles gigantes que pegó en la escuela al día en cuanto llegó, además de disipar el rumor desde el baño de las niñas y a la hora del almuerzo. Para ese mismo día a la 1:00 pm todos hablaban de la fiesta y más de uno conformaron su asistencia.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla, sin embargo hubo un solo detalle que Bra olvidó… Y ese era la malvada Courtney:

- "_Fiesta el sábado en la noche en la Corporación Cápsula, con la participación de 'King Master' y el D. J. Kirk, nos encantaría contar con tu asistencia ¡No faltes!"…_ GRGRGRGRGRGRGR ¡¡ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE BASURA!! -Gritó rompiendo en mil pedazos la hoja de papel en uno de sus muchos berrinches-

- ¡DÍMELO A MI! O SEA.. ¿QUÉ CLASE DE FIESTA ES LA QUE CONSIGUE INVITADOS A TRAVES DE VOLANTES? O sea, que poco originales…-Decía Mitzy, arreglándose las uñas sobre el costoso sofá de su amiga-

- ¡ESO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA! ¿QUÉ NO VEZ LO QUE BRA ESTÁ INTENTANDO HACER, MITZY? ¡QUIERE HACERME COMPETENCIA PARA PODER QUEDARSE CON LOY! GRRRRR… ME ENFERMA, SIMPLEMENTE NO LA TOLERO…  
- AY, COURTNEY! Ya deja de hacer caras, O sea, si sigues frunciendo así en ceño te saldrán arrugas cuando tengas 15 años ¡Uy asco! Además no se de que te preocupas, es obvio que Loy prefiera ir a tu fiesta, O sea, piénsalo, tienes mucho más estilo que ESA

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SE TONTA! Aunque Bra y yo estemos dentro del mismo estatus social y todo eso, soy mucho mejor que ella, sin embargo no permitiré que intente opacarme…

- ¿SI? ¿Entonces que piensas hacer?

- JUJU! -Sonrió macabramente- Eh escuchado que todo esto lo está haciendo Bra sin el permiso de su encantador hermano mayor…Por eso es que muchos chicos de la sección de la preparatoria aún no lo saben.

- ¡Uyyyyyy! O sea, ¡Eso no está bien! ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si alguien le dijera lo que Bra está tramando?

- Precisamente es lo que vamos a averiguar… Mañana a la hora del almuerzo veré a mi prima Jenny que esta en el mismo grado de Trunks ¡QUE CASUALIDAD! ¿NO?

- ¡SÍ! Y ELLA…

- Recibirá unos cuantos volantes de parte mía para esparcirlos entre los jóvenes de su grado…De esta manera todos se enterarán de la fiesta… 'TODOS' ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

- Claro, y cuando Trunks se entere de lo que Bra está haciendo sin su autorización…

- Saboteará los planes de su querida hermanita, evitando la fiesta y así, Loy podrá ser solamente mío…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!

En la preparatoria…

Nuevamente la campana sonó, indicando el esperado final de la cuarta hora de clase… Es hora del almuerzo en la enorme preparatoria.

- ¡GENIAL! -Decía el chico encantado frente a su plato de comida- ¡Pensé que jamás llegaría éste momento! Lo siento por Goten pero yo me muero de hambre -Dijo dando la primer mordida a su enorme emparedado…

- ¡HEY 'Bro'! -Preguntó Goten a modo de saludo dándole una palmada en la espalda ahogándolo sin darse cuenta - ¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase? UY, por esa cara de asfixia yo diría que dura no es así? -Saca un plato de tallarines de una cápsula-

- n_n° COF! COF! Mas…más o menos…

- ¡QUE BIEN! Oye, Trunks, Tú y yo hemos sido amigos siempre…¿Verdad?

- ¡Cla..COF…claro!

- Y… los amigos se cuentan todo ¿Cierto?- Goten le miro inquiridoramente-

- Pues…si…

- En ese caso, entonces es imposible que hayas olvidado algo que decirme… ¿No?

- ¿? ¿De que hablas?

- O, no se, algo, cualquier cosa, una invitación a comer… a cenar… a una **fiesta**…

- ¿QUÉ? ¿DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO? ¡Ah YA SE! Hablaste con Bra ¿No? Pero de nada servirá que trates de convencerme, por que de ninguna manera voy a permitir que Bra convierta la casa en zona de desastre solo por mantener su reputación y conseguir un novio, así que ahórrate el sermón ¿SI?…

- ¿Quieres decir que tu…? ¿No estás enterado de…? OH-OH

- ¿De que?

- De…gulp…de nada, ¡NADA! UFFF! VAYA QUE HACE CALOR AQUÍ… ¿NO NOTAS EL CALOR? - .- EJE, HACE TANTO CALOR QUE..QUE… SERÁ MEJOR QUE ME VAYA AL PATIO…

- OH, NO… NO VAS A NINGUN LADO- dijo adelantándose a la puerta- Estas actuando muuuy raro ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- NA..NADA! ¿POR QUÉ PASARÍA ALGO? ES DECIR HAY MUCHOS LOCOS QUE INVENTAN ESA CLASE DE MENTIRAS…

- °_° …¿Mentiras? ¿Qué mentiras?

- ADEMÁS DEBEN EXISTIR MÁS DE UNA CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA EN EL MUNDO…¿NO?

- ..¿QUÉE?

- Y SI…SI ES ASÍ…ENTONCES EL…Q..QUE ME HAYA ENCONTRADO UN PAPELITO QUE DIJERA QUE HAY FIESTA EN LA CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA EL SÁBADO POR LA NOCHE…

- ¿QUÉEE?

- …NO SIGNIFICA QUE BRA ESTÉ ORGANIZANDO UNA FI..FI..FIESTA A TUS ESPALDAS, AUNQUE EL QUE ME HAYA DADO EL PAPELITO ES UNA FU..FU..FUENTE BASTANTE CONFIABLE…

- ¿QUÉEEEE?

- ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE…

- …_...©-©…D:… ¿QUÉ BRA HIZO QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Hora de la salida… ¡VIVA LA LIBERTAD! -NO, NO ESTOY FUMANDO, ES SÓLO QUE RECORDABA MIS DÍAS DE PRICIÓN ESCOLAR, PERO AHORA ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y QUISE RECORDARLO….JEJEJEJEJEEJE…-ATTE: GRAZY-CHAN

- Te lo digo Bra, no hay de qué preocuparse…-Aseguró Marron-

- Ya tenemos todo listo, solo hace falta el mensaje de mañana, pero la banda ya confirmó, los más de 40 volantes se enviaron por todos lados y todo esto ¡SIN QUE TRUNKS SE ENTERARA!

-YO NO ESTARÍA TAN SEGURA DE ESO MARRON…-Murmuró Pan-

- _**Oh-oh…**_

- AJAJAJAJAJA….HO..hola Trunks…

- BRA, ME PUEDES EXPLICAR ¿¿¿¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO???? - Preguntó clavando sus ojos celestes en su querida hermanita y el ceño fruncido… Bra nunca había notado lo mucho que Trunks se parecía a su padre.

- Pu..pues…verás…es… muy buena broma…jaja

- ¿En serio? Um… Yo la llamaría 'hacer una fiesta sin el permiso de tu hermano mayor' ¿¿BRA EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAS?? ¿¿¡¡TIENES IDEA DEL ENORME PROBLEMA EN EL QUE NOS HAS METIDO!!?? ¿¡¿QUÉ DIEBLOS VA A SUCEDER CUANDO **NUESTRO** PADRE SE ENTERE DE ÉSTO?!?-

- Pe..pero si no se va a enterar… La fiesta es el sábado y..y ellos regresan hasta el martes… ejejeje… no creo que tardemos tanto en GULP… limpiar…

- ¿_'Tardemos'_? ¡De ninguna manera estoy dispuesto a ser parte de esto!

- No…no será necesario…Pan y Marron me ayudarán a limpiar ¿Ve..verdad?- Dijo buscando apoyo en sus queridas amigas-

-..Siii…-Apoyaron las 2

- ¿Lo ves? Tú no tendrás que mover ni un solo dedo ¡Por favor no me arruines ésta oportunidad!

- ¡NO! ¿Cómo quieres mi aprobación si pensabas hacer todo eso a MIS ESPALDAS siendo que soy YO quien está a cargo de todo en casa?

- Pe..pero de todas formas pensábamos decirte todo…solo que…parece que te enteraste antes..De..de ningún modo pensaba hacer esto sin ti…¡Vamos piensa en todo lo que podemos sacar de provecho de ésta situación! Por fis… Recuerda que me lo debes…

- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? –Preguntó con asombro- ¡¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con favores!!

- ¡¡TRUNKS!! ¡HEY! ¡TRUNKS!! -Una linda y atractiva chica de cabello verde y lindos ojos amarillos se aproximaba a él con la mayor sonrisa que él había visto en ella…

- ¡VAYA! ¡No lo puedo creer!- Dijo Goten por lo bajo-

- Es.. Xia Ling- Reconoció Pan-

- ¿QUIÉN?... ¡AH! Cierto! ¡Es la chica que te _gus_…-Bra no terminó porqué Pan, Marron y Goten le taparon la boca…

- ¡HOLA TRUNKS! ¡QUE BUENO QUE TE VEO! Discúlpame por llamar tu atención gritando, pero pensé que de otra manera no me escucharías…

- Nnno…-Tartamudeo algo nervioso- No te preocupes…

- Eje, bueno, creo que nosotros nos vamos- Comentó Goten-

- ¡Oh, NO! Por favor esperen, odiaría arruinarles los planes, no tardaré ni un minuto, Trunks la razón por la que te hablé es porque escuché que hay fiesta el sábado en la noche en tu casa, pero como no se si es solo un rumor o es cierto quise consultarlo contigo primero antes de hacer conjeturas…

- Ah! La…la fiesta?

- MHM, Lo oí en el baño de las chicas.

- Mmmm si, lo supuse… y la verdad es que -Miró a Bra quien le miraba con una cara de suplica…- Ese rumor es…- las tres tragaron saliva- Cierto…- El cuarteto de chicos se quedó helado- S…ssolo que aún faltan algunas cosas, por eso no había dicho nada…

- ¡Oh! ¡Que tonta! ¡Debí suponerlo! ¡Y yo que había pensado que te habías olvidado de mi! ¡Fui una verdadera tonta al pensar eso de alguien tan tierno y noble como tú! ¡Cuánto lo lamento!

- Nn..no hay problema..

-¡Gracias! Pero ahora me voy, ya te quité mucho el tiempo, pero supongo que nos veremos en tu casa ¿Verdad?

- ¡Cl…claro!

- AH! Por cierto, como es tan repentino no conseguí pareja ¿Hay algún problema si voy sola?- Así o mas obvia ¿Verdad?-

- En…en absoluto…-

- ¡Genial ! Entonces, te veré luego, ¡BYE BYE !

- A..ós…-Susurró embelesado Levantando la mano para despedirse mientras aquella belleza corría por los pasillos-

- ¡WAUUU! ¡ESTO ES SIMPLEMENTE INCREÍBLE!

- No exageres, Goten no es para tanto- Dijo Trunks

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡LA CHICA DE TUS SUEÑOS NO SÓLO SE DIGNÓ A HABLARTE SINO QUE TAMBIÉN PROMETIÓ IR A TU FIESTA SOLA! ¡Esa es una clave Y TÚ DICES QUE NO ES PARA TANTO! ¿No lo vez?

- JEJEJEJEJE… PARECE QUE CAMBIESTE DE OPINIÓN MUY RÁPIDO ¿EH, TRUNKS?- Comentó Pan con sonrisa de complicidad-

- ¡HUM! ¡ME SOPRENDES!-Dijo Bra- JAMÁS CREÍ QUE TU AMPLIO SENTIDO DE LA RESPONSABILIDAD FUERA CAPAZ DE QUEBRANTARSE EN ALGO TAN SIMPLE COMO UNA CHICA…Mmmmm, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días… _- Jejeje, Me pregunto que diría PAPÁ si lo supiera…

- ¡CÁLLATE!

Bien, ahora que finalmente Trunks había aceptado, la fiesta prometía ser un rotundo éxito. Al día siguiente Marron pudo escabullirse a la oficina del director y hacer el anuncio de la tan esperada fiesta -Cabe aclarar que Courtney estaba furiosa- Más de 50 chicos y chicas aclararon su asistencia entre ellos incluido Loy -Para alegría de Bra y desdicha de Courtney- y un par de chicos muy interesantes que prometían mantener a Marron y Pan muy ocupadas.

Cuando llegó el sábado, todo estaba casi listo, solo faltaban algunos detalles que INCREIBLEMENTE Trunks atendió encantado aportando su súper-mega estereo "No importa que me quede sin dinero por algún tiempo" decía y después de todo, el que Xiao lin le prestara atención era gracias a Bra, sin contar con la ayuda que prestó a todos a la hora de limpiar, arreglar y decorar el salón elegido. Eran casi las 3 cuando finalmente Pan, Marron y Goten se marcharon a sus casa para no 'levantar sospechas' en sus padres, no sin antes acordar verse a las 7:30 para atender a los invitados.

Lo más facil ya estaba hecho, ahora el problema era como salir de casa sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta… -para Marron y Goten claro- A Marron la castigaron por haber entrado a la oficina del director sin permiso- Comienza la cuenta regresiva…

6:45 / Kame House….

Vemos a todos los felices habitantes de Kame House sentados en la sala viendo la TV…

_- ¡PERFECTO! ¡GRACIAS SEÑOR COPERFIEL!- _Decía el conductor de televisión-_ ¡ESE ACTO FUE GENIAL!_

_-¡Y NO SE COMPARA CON EL SIGUIENTE! _

- ¡Wauuu! Me pregunto cómo hará tal cosa-Decía un asombrado Maestro Roshi- Es todo un **maestro…-**

- ¿Maestro? Por aparecer conejos en su sombrero…¡Que tonto!- Comentó No. 18 enfadada- ¡Cualquier idiota podría hacer eso!

-Yo jamás haría algo así…-Dijo Oolong-

- ………………………. Me refiero a que no es nada que alguien con súper velocidad no pueda hacer…

- SHHHHHTTT!- Silenció su esposo- ¡Quiero escuchar lo que dicen!

_- ¡A CONTINUACIÓN EL SEÑOR COPERFIEL DESAPARECERÁ POR COMPLETO ÉSTE ESCUADRÓN DE BELLAS MUJERES Y LAS REAPARECERÁ AL OTRO LADO DE NUESTRO ESTUDIO!_

- ¿QUÉEE? ¿PERO POR QUÉ SI SON MUY LINDAS? ¡ES UN GRAN DESPERDICIO!

- Tiene usted razón maestro…-

-¡Oh! Vamos! Es un charlatán, yo misma podría desaparecer el planeta si quiero y a ese tipo por desaparecer unas cuantas mujeres le dan la gloria…

- Ejejeje…creeme que sabemos bien de lo que eres capaz querida…

- Bueno en ese caso ¡tengo una idea! Si a ese tipo le pagan por desaparecer cosas tan pequeñas como esa, entonces piensa en el dinero que me darán a mi si desaparezco por completo Ciudad Satán! ¡Nos desharíamos de esa basura de Mr Satan y Seríamos millonarios!

- Si, querida es una gran idea, pero verás, en éstas cosas el chiste de desaparecer cosas no solo es desaparecerlas sino aparecerlas de nuevo…

-Hum!! De todas formas me parece una tontería…

- Saben…-Interrumpió Marron- Me encantaría seguir viendo éste _ilustrativo_ programa, pero la tarea me llama, así que BYE BYE

- ………………………………¿Disculpa?- Preguntaron al unísono con incredulidad

- ¿Tarea?- Continuó Krilin- ¿Vas a hacer tarea el **sábado** por la **noche**?

- ¿Te sientes bien Marron?-

- Ssi mamá… Solo que tengo ganas de meterme en los libros…¡Ya saben! ¡LA NERD MARRON! JEJEJE, ME VOY…

- 18, CIELO, dime ¿Estoy soñando?-

- Parece que no…

- ¡MIREN – Interrumpió el Maestro Roshi- YA VA A DESAPARECERLAS! –Justo en ese momento Marron cambia de dirección y va de las escaleras a la puerta principal y a un solo paso

- Marron ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunta 18 sin mirar-

- A…a mi habitación mamá…. Jejejeje, a donde más podría ir?'? u.u

- Si, pero tu habitación es hacia el otro lado…

- …………………………………………….Ajajajaja, es que iba por un bocadillo, ya saben uno gasta glucosa cuando estudia -Pensando- _Me gustaría saber como hace eso Ok, no puedo salir por la puesta así que…_-Mira por su ventana enfrentándose al espacio vacío- Uy… ¡MALDICIÓN! Si tan solo hubiera aprendido a volar… Mmmm, ya se solo tengo que alcanzar la palmera y bajar por ella… pero lo mejor será arreglarme en el camino –Alcanzó la rama y en efecto bajó por el tronco con cautela, y una vez en el piso sacó una cápsula con la cuál salió de la isla sin que sus padres lo notaran.

7:08 / Montaña Paozu…

Goten se miraba en el espejo, para ésta ocasión usaba un pantalón y chamarra de mezclilla y una camiseta negra debajo, Ahora lo único que faltaba era salir volando por la ventana, luego de cerrar la puerta de su habitación…No podía fallar ¿O si?

- JIJI, nadie se dará cuenta de nada…-Sale volando por la ventana-

- ¿A dónde vas Goten?

- Pa..pa..pappappapa…

- Se supone que estás castigado ¿A dónde te diriges?-Dijo con una suspicacia muy poco usual en el- No me digas que a entrenar porque esa ropa es muy costosa como para usarla entrenando…

- Pues…es que…¡Esta bien! Voy a decirte la verdad…-5 minutos después-

- ¿¡QUE BRA Y TRUNKS HICIERON QUÉ?!

- Lo que escuchaste…

- ¡Cielos! Si que son discretos, he ido toda esta semana a verlos en la noche y no pude notar nada…

- Eje…de hecho Trunks no sabía nada hasta ayer…Pero eso no importa ¡Papá necesito ir a esa fiesta por que es mi oportunidad de aclarar todo con Haruko! Se que estoy castigado, pero dame una oportunidad… Por favor no se lo digas a mamá…

- ….Bueno… ¿QUE DIABLOS? ¡VE A DIVERTIRTE GOTEN! Te lo mereces

- ¿En serio?

- Si, ya basta con un padre estricto al día…Y no te preocupes, me haré cargo de tu mamá-

-¡Muchas gracias **papá**! – Dijo Goten emprendiendo la graciosa huida, ahora seguro de que nada podría salir mal-

7:30/ Montaña Paozu…

- ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! ¡ME VOY A CASA DE BRA, YA ES TARDE! – Dijo Pan corriendo a la salida de su casa cargando con una mochila rosa donde traía todo para la fiesta-

- ¡PORTATE BIEN PAN!- Pidió Videl corriendo a entregarle una chaqueta-

- ¡ESTUDIA MUCHO CON BRA Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA EN BIOLOGÍA O FÍSICA NO DUDES EN LLAMARME!- Dijo Gohan cargando una montaña de libros, pero presente en la sala para despedir a su hija-

- ¡ESTA BIEN! No se preocupen por nada, ¡Nos vemos!- Se despidió emprendiendo el vuelo con una velocidad impresionante- ._JEJEJE fue una excelente idea decirles que estudiaríamos_- Pensó para si misma recordando el orgulloso rostro de su padre cuando le dijo que iría a "estudiar"- _Marron es un verdadero genio.... _

7:26 / Corporación Cápsula…

- OK, Ya casi es hora…-Recordaba Bra dejándo la bandeja de bocadillos en la mesa y mirando el reloj-

- ¡LO SE! ¡Es tan emocionante! – Dijo Marron, sirviendo más bebidas- ¡Y que ropa tan bonita escogiste! Ese top y falda verde agua convinan a la perfección con tus botas negras y ese collar…Te ves preciosísima, realmente impresionarás a Loy…

- Eso espero, pero ¡Hey! Tú también luces perfecta: esa blusa rosa sin una manga y tu falda morada, además de esas indas sandalias, tu gorrito y esas gafas son lo más 'in' de la temporada

- Gracias! Espero que Iam piense lo mismo…Por cierto Trunks..

- ¿DIME?

- TÚ también te ves muy guapo, estoy segura de que Xiao lin te encontrará irresistible –Lo que decía era cierto, Trunks vestía un pantalón ajustado negro, con una camisa negra de manga larga fajada sin abrochar y una camiseta blanca debajo, además de gafas delgadas y con un tono azulado…GRRRRR se veía UFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!

- ¿Qué hay de mí?-Preguntó Goten sin deceos de quedarse atrás-¿No luzco galante también?

- Ehh…Nno, tú solo luces…-Dijo Marron sin voltearlo a ver-

- ¿QUÉEE?

- AJA, MIREN YA LLEGÓ PAN!!!! ¡Hola Pan!

- ¡Hola! – Lamento llegar tarde, no podía salir de casa…

- No hay problema ¿Y la mochila?

- ¿Ah? Es que les dije a mis padres que vendría a estudiar con ustedes…y se lo creyeron, gracias Marron-

- No hay de qué, ojalá mis padres me soltaran tan pronto…

DINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN

- ¡¡¡YO ABROOOOO!!!

- Pareciera que nunca hubieran hecho una fiesta…

- Si, ¿Listo para tu gran noche? De esto depende que haya segunda cita o no…

- Lo se, y se que no digo esto con frecuencia, pero estoy nervioso…¿Qué pasará si..si ella me ve como su amigo…?

- Es muy normal que te sientas así, pero descuida, pase lo que pase, _todo estará bien_ –Si, también es fan de Sakura-

Con los primeros invitados se llenó casi medio salon y poco a poco se fueron integrando más y más chicos. Algunos bailaban, otros conversaban y otro tanto… se conocía mejor…

-Marron te ves fabulosa con ese atuendo, casi no te reconocí…-Alagó Iam, chico guapo de 1.60 de estatura, cabello negro y ojos café-

-Gracias- Dijo sonrojada mientras a su lado Pan bailaba con el chico que había invitado-

- Pan, estoy asombrado ¡No sabía que fueras tan fiestera!-

- Jejeje, si, ya sabes, todo el tiempo….-Decía sonriendo a Iki, de cabello azul marino y ojos grises, además de medir 1.65-

-Pues me estoy divirtiendo bastante, gracias por la invitación-

- Yo soy quien debe agradecerte el haberme acompañado, porque…bueno parece que a todos les doy miedo…- Susurró con aire de tristesa-

- ¿SI? Pues te diré: Todos son unos tontos, eres una chica muy linda

- No, tú eres muy tierno...Ouch!

- Ah, lo siento, ¿estás bien? Perdona, parece que tengo 2 pies izquierdos

- JAJAJAjaaja No te fijes -Mira sobre el hombro de Iki y ve a Bra sentada con un baso de refresco y cara de tristesa- Uy… Iki ¿Te importaría traerme un refresco? Tanto bailar me dio sed

- ¡No hay problema! –Dijo el chico sin notar que Pan se escabullía a ver a Bra-

- ¿Qué sucede? Tienes una cara de infelicidad ¿Por..

- Loy no llega… son casi las 9:30 y no ha llegado…-Murmuró mientras jugaba con el contenido del vaso

- No te apures, estoy segura de que no tardará, dijo que vendría ¿no?

- Si, pero rechazó a Courtney y temo que la zorra lo haya mandado a matar… o algo así

- Estas siendo paranoica, ella no haría eso, descuida ya vendrá

- ¡HEY PAN!

- ¿SI?

- Haruko me pidió algunos bocadillos, ¿Donde están los que tienen salsa agria?

- Los puse en la cocina

- No están

- Uy, Bra me…

- No importa, ve, ya vendrá…estaré bien…

- Gracias –A Goten- Eres un inútil, tú estabas ahí cuando guardé todo

- ¡No es cierto!

- Entonces corrección, no eres un inútil, ¡ERES UN CIEGO!

- ¡Pan respeta a tus mayores!

Entre tanto…

- Mmmm… esto es demasiado, voy en la quinta soda y Xiao lin no aparece por ningún lado…-

-¡HEY TRUNKS!- Llamó uno de los invitados mientras tomaba una cerveza- ¡GRAN FIESTA!

- ¡Gracias! –Respondió con una sonrisa al cumplido- ¿Me pregunto si me habrá tomado el pelo?... No me extrañaría, después de todo a ella le sobran pretendientes ¿Qué tanta diferencia puede haber entre uno y otro?

- ¿De quién estás hablando Trunks?

- ¿EH? –Se encontró con Xiao lin, que vestía un lindo y corto vestido azul degradado de arriba abajo, zapatillas y un collar de plata, además de algunas joyas en las manos, se veía lindísima-

- ¿TRUNKS?- Inquirió al no recibir respuesta-

- Ah..eh, de nadie, solo pensaba en voz alta...Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido Xiao lin, te ves…_preciosa_

-¡Gracias! Tu tampoco te ves nada mal... Pero lamento la tardanza, es que…eje bueno necesito un nuevo guardarropa…

- Se a que te refieres…¿¿Quieres bailar un rato???

- ¡CLARO! ¡Pensé que nunca lo pedirías! –Le tomó de la mano y sutilmente lo jaló hasta una parte del enorme salón, donde comenzaron a bailar…¡Vayas bailas muy bien!

- ¡No exageres!

- Bueno, para ser alguien que no tiene novia, lo haces muy bien… ¿O tienes novia?

- No…por ahora…

- ¡UMMM! Eso es algo bueno ¿No?

- No lo se…¿Tienes novio?

- AH-AH

- Entonces SI es algo bueno…

- JEJE, VEO QUE alguien se siente con suerte ésta noche…

- No creo en la suerte…pero si en que ésta noche será….digamos diferente..

- ¿CORAZONADA?

- Mmmm Tal vez…-Cierto, Trunks sentía que volaba sobre las nubes, al fin, Xiao lin, la chica que lo había hecho desdichado semanas enteras se encontraba a su lado…

TODOS se la estaban pasando genial, Marron se divertía mucho con Iam, el chico era muy simpático y bromista; Iki era tierno y 'fresco'; Goten se había reconciliado con Haruko, atractiva joven de naranja cabellera y ojos azules, Trunks bailaba encantado con Xiao lin, que parecía mas accesible y sencilla de lo que él siempre había pensado Y Bra ……………..Bueno Bra seguía sentada en el mismo sitio, esperando por alguien que quizá jamás vendría… O al menos eso creía ella…

- ¿Bra…?

- ¿Mmmmm? ¿Loy? ¿Qué te pasó? –El chico tenía el pantalón roto y la cara sucia, al tiempo que le mostraba un ramo de flores dijo:

- Éstas flores son para ti, lamento haber tardado tanto; es que ¡TODO ES CULPA DE MAMÁ!

- ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó algo irritada por no entender nada-

- Ven conmigo…-Le pidió tomándola de la mano y sacándola al jardín lleno de flores-

- Loy, ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¿Cómo te atreves a…

- Espera, QUIERO decirte algo

- ¡Pero…Umffff-*umffff…ese perfume…es..es de **Courtney**…-La ira se apoderó de la princesa sayajin y en reflejo su ki aumentó siendo notado por Pan, Goten y Trunks (aunque estos dos últimos no le dieron la menor importancia)

- ¿EH?

- ¡NO PUDO CREERLO! ¡ESTUVISTE CON ELLA? ¿VERDAD?

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! Bueno si, pero ¡Déjame explicarte lo que pasó…! ¡

- NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR! ¡HICE TODA ESTA ESTÚPIDA FIESTA POR TI Y TU…! ¡APUESTO QUE ESTABAS CON COURTNEY! ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A VENIR LUEGO DE HABER ESTADO CON ELLA? ¿Cómo… –Molesta, se zafó de la mano de Loy y entró corriendo a la casa, pasó por el salón, siendo vista por Marron y Pan que fueron tras ella…-

- ¿Bra? –Preguntó cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Bra- Soy Marron Déjame pasar-

- ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESTO!

- Tienes que…Bra déjame ayudarte…

- Por favor-Pidió Pan lista para destruir la puerta si no abria en ese momento- Bra dinos ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡TE DIRÉ LO QUE PASÓ! ¡EL MALDITO €©#$% LUEGO DE HABER ESTADO CON COURTNEY SE ATREVIÓ A VENIR A VERME! ¿QUÉ LE PASA? ¿CREE QUE SOY UNA ESPECIE DE PALTO DE SEGUNDO MESA?

- ¡ESE MALDITO! –A Pan- Entraré a hablar con ella…tú trae algo de agua…

- ¡SI! …Marron ¿Por qué el agua?

- Por que tengo sed, ¡Rápido!

- USHHHH…. -Pan bajó hasta la cocina, tomó un vaso y antes de salir- ¡¡!!! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

- ¿Dónde está Bra?

- Arriba- Contestó recelosa- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con ella? ¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente?

- Por favor, Pan, tengo que hablarle…ella lo entendió todo mal…

- ¿MAL? No creo ¿Estuviste con Courtney?

- Pues…si..pe…

- ¡Entonces lo entendió todo muy bien! Ahora apártate de mi camino si no quieres que te rompa la cara… -

- Pan, ¡No es lo que creen! ¡Por favor escúchame!- Suplicó sujetándola del brazo; Pan respiró profundo conteniéndose de no lanzarlo hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad-

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Por qué lo último que querría es lastimar a Bra

- Mmm…-Le miró – Tienes 3 segundos

Arriba…

- Vamos, Bra no es para tanto…no te pongas así…

- Sniff, sniff; No…no puedo creer que…que Loy…

- Lo se, ni yo pero…

- Bra..

- ¿Pan? ¿Qué… que significa esto? –Preguntó al ver a Loy tras ella-¿Qué HACE AQUÍ…PORQUÉ?

- Bra, escúchalo, por favor…si ya no confías en él, por lo menos confía en mi…¿No confías en mi?

- …………

- Confía en mi…¿Loy?

- Bueno…es que, yo… había comprado unas flores para ti desde ayer para que no se me fuera a olvidar, pero mi mamá no les echó agua y se secaron, como no me di cuenta hasta las 3:00 no pude comprar otras y pasé toda la tarde consiguiendo flores, todas las florerías estaban cerradas

- ………………………………….

- Tuve que meterme al jardín de mi vecina a cortar tulipanes…eje su perro me atrapó y rasgó mi pantalón, y por si fuera poco, al salir me tropesé con una piedra, por eso vengo así…

- ¿Qué…qué tiene que ver eso con Courtney? –Preguntó con frialdad-

- Bueno, en la esquina de su casa hay una florería muy grande…pasé a buscar flores y me encontré con Courtney…ella pensó que hiba a su fiesta…y me abrazó para luego llevarme a su casa…cuando le dije que iría contigo..se molestó mucho..tanto que pidió a su mayordomo sacarme…

- Loy…

- Me dio vergüenza, porque mucha gente vió eso…por eso el meterme al jardín de mi vecina no me importó ya… Solo venía a decirte eso…se que quizá no quedrás verme, pero aún así tenía que decirtelo.

Bra se acercó a él y le dio un beso, ante las sorprendidas miradas de sus amigas que únicamente desviaron la vista- Loy…Lo siento tanto…no sabía y pensé que…lo siento ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! –Sollozó abrazándolo-

- Pe…

- Ni digas nada…lamento haber pensado que…

- Eje…bueno supongo que mi reputación me precede…¿De qué otra forma pensarías eso de mi?

- EJEM, EJEM…-Carraspeó Marron- Bra…lamento interrumpir, pero no crees que ¿Deberíamos volver a la fiesta antes de que Trunks sospeche y venga a buscarnos a tu habitación para descubrir que estas con tu novio…? ¬ ¬U

Abajo…

- ¿Ahora entiendes mi situación? –Preguntó Goten a su novia, que caminaba delante de él, hacia el jardín-

-Tal vez… pero no comprendo como puedes seguir siendo el niñito de mamá jajajajajajaja eso me causa mucha gracia…-Se burlaba sentándose en un árbol-

- ¡SI, ríete de mi desgracia!

- ¿Cuál DESGRACIA? ¿TU MADRE REGAÑONA ES UNA DESGRACIA?

- No lo dirías con tanto desdén si la conocieras… -Dijo sonrojado desviando la mirada ofendido-

- Buffff…Eres un bebito…

- ¡NO LO SOY! Solo soy alguien que quiere llegar a viejo

-JAJAJAJA, me sorprendes…realmente eres alguien especial.

- :D ¿SI? ¿Lo crees de verdad…?

- n_n° AJA, ¿Quién más sería tan tierno y dulce como para no contradecir a su mamita? Por que, ¿No creerás que me creo eso de que tu mamá sea un sargento mal pagado como tú dices…¿Verdad? Mas bien, eres demasiado dulce y no se te da ser grosero con tu mamá…eso habla bien de ti…

- ¿EN SERIO? ¡Entonces déjame contarte de la vez en que no asistí a una cita porque mi mamá me lo prohibió!

- Eso quiero oirlo… pero que sea después de esto –Le toma de la nuca y le da un beso-¿Objeción?

- ¡NINGUNA! Mmmmmmmm- Otro beso-

JEJEJEE ahora SI podemos decir que todo se divertían, ¿Cómo NO? Música, comida, baile, bebidas…¿Qué más se puede pedir? Realmente éstos chicos necesitaban un buen descanso y aquí se los estamos dando…Nada podría salir mal…¿O si?

A más de 3000km de altitud…

- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAN HECHO ESTO A MI! ¡A MI! ¡LA GRAN BULMA! –Decía una y otra vez Bulma golpeando el tablero de la nave negra que conducía mientras Vegeta, con el ceño fruncido 'miraba' por la ventana- ¿Cómo se atreven esa bola de idiotas a cancelar la convención de un momento para otro? ¡Y MÁS CUANDO YA IBAMOS A LA MITAD! ¡DIABLOS! ¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO TIEMPO Y RECURSOS SE PUEDEN PERDER EN UNA SOLA SEMANA? ¿CÓMO ES QUE PUEDEN SER TAN DESCONSIDERADOS? Soy una persona ocupada..No puedo darme el lujo de parar operaciones de un día para otro así como así para que después me salgan con que 'SE CANCELÓ' GRRRRRR ¡A VECES ME CUESTA CREER QUE…

- 'HAYA TANTO INCOMPETENTE EN ESTE MUNDO'…-Repitió Vegeta a modo de burla sin voltear a verla- Ya me lo dijiste y créeme a mí también me costaba creer que hubiera tanto idiota en éste ridículo planeta…y más cuando conocí a tus estúpidos amigos…-Frunce el ceño-

- ¡¡NO TE BURLES DE MI VEGETA, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA TU SERCASMO!! ¡¡ADEMÁS A TI QUE TE IMPORTA PARA TI MEJOR QUE ESTO HAYA TERMINADO NO??

- Pues, ya que lo dices, ¡SI! Estoy encantado de la vida porque por fin ésta horrible pesadilla terminó!!!

- ¿Pesadilla? JA! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es una VERDADERA pesadilla!

- ¿NO? ¿CREES QUE ES MUY DIVERTIDO ESTAR PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO EN ABSURDAS REUNIONES CONVIVIENDO CON UN MONTON DE HUMANOS TORPES QUE NO SABEN HACER OTRA COSA MÁS QUE PARLOTEAR CON TEMAS ESTÚPIDOS?

- ¿Y CREES QUE ES MUY DIVERTIDO QUE DESPUÉS DE LIDIAR CON TODOS ELLOS TENGA QUE PELEAR CONTIGO POR TONTERÍAS? –Ambos guardaron silencio…estaban molestos y desquitarse con el otro no iba a arreglar nada- Ummmmfff…Bueno por lo menos cerré un par de contratos…supongo que no fue tan inútil después de todo

- Si tú lo dices…

- UMM…A veces se gana, a veces se pierde…Ahora lo único importante es que ya vamos a casa y pronto veremos a Trunks y Bra…¿Me pregunto si les gustarán las cosas que les traje?

- ¿BROMEAS? Son unos chiquillos, y los chiquillos adoran los regalos

- Tienes razón, JE! Me pregunto si nos extrañarán… Porqué yo si los eché de menos, aunque se la pasen peleando…y apuesto a que TÚ también los extrañaste

- ¿YO? HUM! Ni que me acabaras de conocer, mujer..

- Podrás engañar a cualquiera, menos a mi, amor…Y SE BIEN QUE TAMBIÉN LOS EXTRAÑASTE.

- Por favor, mujer…

- Yo lo se, en fin en cuanto llegue tomaré un baño caliente y me meteré a la cama...me muero por llegar…se llevarán una gran sorpresa… Un momento ¿Por qué hay tantos autos fuera de la casa?

- ¿No serán Kakarotto y su estúpida pandilla?

- No lo creo, el auto de Krilin está en el taller y Gokú tiene un _clásico_…además son demasiados autos…¿HABRÁ PASADO UN ACCIDENTE?

- No seas paranoica, si eso hubiera pasado no habría tanto ¿¿escándalo??

- ¿QUÉ ES TODO ESE RUIDO? –Finalmente aterrizaron en la entrada y salieron de inmediato de la nave dispuestos a entrar…pero…

- ¿BULMA? ¿VEGETA? –Les llamó Videl bajando de su auto, seguida por Gohan. Si, como lo leen…Parece que el destino quiso que en ese mismo instante, se hiciera presente toda la fuerza paterna de los jóvenes guerreros…-

- ¿VIDEL? ¿GOHAN? ¡QUE… SORPRESA!

- ¡VAYA QUE SI!- Dijo Gohan sonriendo-

- ¿No se suponía que regresarían hasta el martes?-Preguntó Videl- ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?

- Creo que a NOSOTROS nos corresponde hacer esa pregunta… O.Ó

- Es Pan, nos dijo que vendría a estudiar con Bra, pero hemos llamado toda la tarde y nadie contesta…

- Pensamos que tal vez algo les había pas…

- ¡BUENAS NOCHES! -Saludó alegremente Krilin, acompañado por No. 18 desde su nave alistándose para aterrizar-

- ¿KRILIN?

- Genial…-Murmuró Vegeta molesto al ver que toda la tropa se conglomeraba en su casa- El enano cobarde y la muñeca de lata…

- ¡Vegeta! –Le reprendió Bulma con un codazo-

- Si, soy yo y también No. 18; ¡BULMA! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿No se suponía que estarían fuera de la ciudad hasta la prox. Semana?

- Hubo un inesperado cambio de planes…

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué…

- ¡Krilin olvida eso! No es para socializar por lo que estamos aquí…-Mira a Bulma y pregunta de mal modo- ¿Dónde está Marron?

- ¿Marron?

- ¡SI! Marron, no está en su habitación y estuvo actuando raro toda la tarde…

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que deberíamos sabemos donde está?

- Cierto, acabamos de llegar no…

- ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ! Estoy segura. Marron cree que es tan lista como para competir conmigo y burlarse de mi, pero olvidó apagar el localizador que le coloqué cuando nació –Y dicen que Milk es exagerada- cuando se escapó…No es tan lista después de todo…

- Y según el localizador, ella se encuentra aquí…Y ahora veo por qué –Dijo mirando el montón de coche s y basura, además de chicos y chicas que pasaban de un lado a otro-

- Grrrr vino con Bra pese a que se lo prohibí…¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE ATREVIERA A DESOBEDECERME!

- Hum! Siendo tu hija, yo diría que es natural –Comentó Vegeta con el ceño fruncido-

- Grrrrr! –Expulsando fuego por los ojos- ¿QUIERES PELEAR SAYAJIN?

- ..Arquea la ceja- CUANDO GUSTES CHATARRA CAMINANTE –Se acerca de No. 18-

- ¡Cariño cámate!- Pidió Krilin con temor de que se iniciara la quinta guerra mundial- ¡No vinimos a pelear sino por Ma..!

-¡APARTATE! –Ordenó al tiempo que lanzaba un puñetazo a Vegeta, quien lo esquiva y cuando va a contestar el golpe…PERO-

FUSHHHHHHHH!

En ese momento Milk y Gokú aparecieron delante de ellos, justo en medio de la contienda, donde el segundo recibe el impacto-

QUASSS!!! –Gokú se impactó en el suelo ante las atónitas miradas de todos-

- ¡DIOS MÍO GOKÚ¡- Gritó Bulma horrorizada- ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE VEGETA!

- Grrrr ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ KAKAROTTO?

- ¡PAPÁ, TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?- Gohan se acercó a levantar a su padre-

- Ugh…¿Qu..

- ¡GOKÚ NO ES MOMENTO PARA TOMAR UNA SIESTA!- Gritó Milk de mal modo - LEVANTATE EN ÉSTE INSTANTE Y VE A SACAR A TU HIJO DE ESA MALDITA RAEVE!

- ¿QUÉ?- Preguntó Bulma sorprendida-

- ¿Pe...pero de que habla suegra?- Inquirió Videl incomoda recordando sus días de universitaria y que nada bueno podría provenir de nada que tuviera que ver con _**esa**_ palabra-

-¿Pues de que otra cosa podría hablar?- Dijo Milk un desenfado- Me refiero a la "pequeña" celebración que en este momento puede estar **corrompiendo** irreparablemente a todos nuestros hijos

- ¿fi..FIESTA?- Preguntaron todos- ¿Cómo QUE UNA FIESTA?

- Lo que escucharon- Reafirmó Milk-

- ¿Pero como...?- Preguntó Bulma sin comprender aún-

-Sencillo- Continuó Milk- Marron, Pan, Trunks, Bra y **GOTEN** organizaron una fiesta a nuestras espaldas…y ADEMÁS ¡¡SIN SUPERVICIÓN!!

- Eso explica todo…-Dijo Vegeta golpeando un puño contra otro- Y seguramente alguna sabandija está con Bra en éste mismo momento

- JUJUJUJU…Y eso no es lo peor, Vegeta

- ¿QUE? -Gritó Vegeta al borde de un colapso- !!!Mi hija puede estar con un asqueroso terricola en este momento y dices QUE NO ES LO PEOR!!!

- No, lo peor, es que GOKÚ lo supo todo el tiempo…

- ¿PAPÁ?

- ¿GOKÚ?

- GRRRRRRRRRR ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO DIJISTE NADA IDIOTA?- Gritaron a un tiempo No. 18 y Vegeta

- Es que…

- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS ECHO ESTO!-Decía Bulma bastante molesta, definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría a las tan usuales impertinencias de su amigo de toda la vida-

- ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?- Preguntó Krilin apoyando a Bulma-

- GRRRR…Es obvio que en nada…Pero lo hecho, hecho está -Todos miraron a Vegeta asombrados por el despreocupado tono de sus palabras, sobretodo cuando su 'querida hijita' podría estar con un muchacho en ese mismo momento-

- ¿Qué QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?-

- ¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO, SIMIO IMPERTINENTE?- Preguntó No. 18 fúrica-

- Me refiero a que no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. -Aun más asombro- Así que…- Apretó los puños- les propongo que les demos una lección… -Comenzó a avanzar-

- Pe..pero Vegeta…-Protestó Gokú-

- SOLO TE DIRÉ UNA COSA KAKAROTTO: -Dijo mirándolo sobre su hombro- SI UNA SOLA SABANDIJA SE ENCUENTRA CON MI HIJA…DESEARÁS NO HABER NACIDO…

Así, el enfurecido gentío se aproximo a la caza siendo encabezado por Vegeta, Gohan, No. 18, Milk, Krilin, Bulma y Videl

Atrás…

- ¿En verdad no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- Preguntó Trunks que caminaba de la mano de la hermosa joven-

- No… -Dijo ella sonriendo- no me gustaría que te molestes

- Pero..GULP, no es molestia…

- Eso lo dices porque eres muy tierno…Además no quiero que cuando regreses te encuentres con que tu hermanita destruyó toda la casa…-Dijo melosamente, enredando su cabello en sus dedos- Eso no le agradaría a tus padres…

- Tienes razón, más no me siento bien pensando en que tienes que volver a tu casa sola a estas horas de la noche…Algo podría pasarte…

- Eres muy dulce al preocuparte por mi- Dijo acariciando la mejilla del chico- Pero no hay porque preocuparse, mi hermano me prometió que pasaría por mi, ya no tarda en llegar

- Bien, en ese caso yo... -Sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a ella-

- ¡¡¡XIAO LIN!!! -Un enorme chico rubio le llamó desde un convertible verde-

- Oh! -Xiao lin se separó de golpe- Ahí está. Te lo dije

- Entonces, supongo que nos veremos el lunes, muchas gracias por haber venido

- La pasé fantástico…Gracias por haberme invitado

- No es nada n_n°

- Si lo es…por eso -Se aproxima y finalmente se besan- No creerás que bastaría con un 'gracias' ¿O si?

- ¡¡XIAO LIN!! ¡¡DÉJA DE 'ECHAR NOVIO' Y VEN ACÁ DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!- Gritó el hermano de la joven desde el auto-

- ¡NO MOLESTES! -A Trunks- Tengo que irme

- Si, buen viaje -La ve alejarse sintiendo que el corazón se le desbocaba-

- Je je-Voltea a verle desde el convertible- ¡¡LLÁMAME!!

- ¡ESO HARÉ! ¡HASTA LUEGO!- Se despidió levantando la mano y agitándole mientras el convertible arrancaba violentamente y se alejaba por la esquina dejando a un muy enamorado Trunks detrás-

- ¡¡¡VAYA!!! -Dijo una vocecilla desde un árbol- Mira nada más parece que 'alguien' ah tenido suerte hoy ¿Cierto?

- ¿Go..gogogogotgt..GOTEN!!!? -Trunks se sonrojó tanto como un tomate- ¿Qu..qué..Cómcomo..? ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO ALLÍ ARRIBA? ¿¡¡NO SABES QUE ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN ESPIAR A LAS PERSONAS!!?

- HEY! 'Bro' cálmate, no te estaba espiando, vine a encaminar a Haruko y estaba tan feliz que no sentí deseos de volver allí adentro..luego llegaste y bueno… no quise interrumpir…¿Qué querías que hiciera??

- ¡¡POR EDUCACIÓN DEBISTE HABERTE TAPADO LOS OIDOS!!!

- OYE, la culpa es tuya ¿Es que no sentiste mi ki? Claro que no estabas tan ocupado en revisar sus amígdalas que…

ULTRA-MEGA-WOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!! -

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO? -Preguntó Goten asombrado por el sonido de la explosión y el polvo que ésta levantó-

- No se, pero…no me gusta…-Un presentimiento se albergó en su mente- No..No es posible…-Los dos jóvenes corrieron al salón donde todo estaban solo para encontrarse con la terrible realidad- ¡BRA! -llamó Trunks desde la puerta y cuando se acercó vió su gesto de terror reflejado en el de su hermana menor-

- Papapapapapppapapaaa…

- O no…-Dijo en voz baja…sus temores se habían convertido en realidad. Lentamente la nube de humo se fue alzando dando paso a varias siluetas…que para desgracia…todos conocían muy bien.

Silencio. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se movió. ¿Qué pasaría?

- Fuera…-Dijo el príncipe con voz entrecortada por la ira al momento de ver a una sabandija de la mano de su hija. ¡PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO! En menos de un segundo, todos los chicos y chicas salieron corriendo a velocidad supersónica dejando únicamente a los jóvenes guerreros, sus padres..y el desorden. Vegeta cruzó los brazos y arqueo la ceja- Quiero una respuesta y la quiero rápido ¿QUÉ €©%&/ FUE LO QUE PASÓ AQUÍ …? -Todos tragaron saliva paralizados de terror por la incertidumbre de a quién iba dirigida la pregunta -¿TRUNKS?

¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!

- Am…yo…

- ¿QUÉ? -Preguntó impaciente encendiendo sus ojos negros en rojo- ¿NO SABES? -El chico no se movió-

- ¡Permíteme Vegeta! -Dijo Milk, única lo suficientemente imponente *aunque otros dirían 'loca'*- como para interrumpir a Vegeta - Hicieron una fiesta, el sábado por la noche, en una casa sin supervisión, llena de pelagatos a nuestras espaldas -Puntualizó paseando por la habitación cual general mientras los chicos veían al suelo temblando de miedo- ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?

- Estoy segura de que todo esto fue idea de Pan…

- No, fue de Marron, esto solo lo pudo planear una mente criminal como la suya -Gruñó clavando sus fríos ojos en la niña-

- ¡¡¿QUÉ TIENES QUE DECIR RESPECTO A ESTO TRUNKS?!! -Rugió el sayan interrumpiendo a 18 esperando la respuesta del joven-

- TRUNKS, TU PADRE TE HIZO UNA PREGUNTA -Dijo Bulma apoyando a su esposo-

- Ve..vegeta, Bulma..creo que estan siendo muy duro con el chico.-

- Si, es claro que todos tuvieron algo de culpa ¿Por qué tiene que ser Trunks quien..

- ¡¡SILENCIO KAKAROTTO!! -Gritó irritado sin voltear- Quién haya iniciado esto es lo último que me importa -¿¿??- Lo que importa es que haya sido quien haya sido el que inició esto, es Trunks y nada más Trunks el mayor de todos ellos y por lo tanto tiene cierta responsabilidad y jerarquía sobre todos los demás

- Pero Vegeta es solo un chico!!!

- NO ES SÓLO UN CHICO, ES UN DESENDIENTE DE SAYAJIN PROVENIENTE DE UN LINAJE REAL, Y ÉSTA CLASE DE COMPORTAMIENTO ESTÁ MUY POR DEBAJO DE LO QUE DEBERÍA SER ..¿CIERTO TRUNKS?

- Pero papá…

- ¿CIERTO?

- …………………………………………….Sii

- GRRRR… ¿EN QUÉ ©€$%/()!" ESTABAS PENSANDO? NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS SIDO CAPAZ DE COMETER ATROCIDAD SEMEJANTE ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HABER COMETIDO ÉSTA INSOLENCIA CUANDO ERAS TÚ A CARGO? NO BRA, NO GOTEN, NO PAN, NO MARRON SINO TÚ!!! ¡¡¡¡¿ACASO NO CUENTAS CON LA MADUREZ DE CONTROLAR LA SITUACIÓN CUANDO TU MADRE O YO NO ESTAMOS A CARGO?!! -Vegeta, muy molesto continuaba reprendiendo fuertemente a Trunks, que se limitaba a ver el suelo.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en él; tanto de los padres como de sus amigos, y sobretodo de Bra; no podía creer que su hermano estuviera soportando estoicamente esa humillación cuando había sido ella y no él quien había tenido esa idea, de cómo prácticamente toda la banda lo presionó para tomar esa decisión y que así ella pudiera conseguir la atención de Loy……………..Entonces ¿Por qué estaba Trunks siendo juzgado por un crimen que no cometió? No lo permitiría…

- …SEGURO PENSASTE QUE ERAS DEMACIADO LISTO ¿NO? PUES ENTONCES...

- ¡¡PAPÁ YA BASTA!! -Gritó la niña corriendo a colocarse delante de Trunks-¡¡BASTA, TIENES QUE PARA ESTO!!

- ……………………………………….0.0 _ WHATTTTT?????- El estupor era general nadie se esperaba aquello-

- Br..Bra??! -El asombro, fue mayúsculo y todas las miradas se posaron en ella-

- PAPÁ, ESTO TIENE QUE DETENERSE…-Pidió mirando a su padre a los ojos- NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE SIGAS CULPANDO A TRUNKS POR ESTO, CUANDO FUI YO QUIEN REALMENTE TUVO LA CULPA . -Mirando el piso- ¿NO LO VES? EL NUNCA QUIZO SER PARTE DE ESTO, MÁS INSISTÍ TANTO QUE NO TUVO MÁS REMEDIO QUE ACCEDER PARA NO DEJARME SOLA Y ME APOYÓ AÚN CUANDO SABÍA QUE LO QUE HACÍA ESTABA MAL. Y SÍ ESTUBO MUY MAL QUE LO HAYA PERMITIDO… PERO SI LO HIZO FUE POR AYUDARME A MI, Y SI YO HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ESO LE IBA A CAUSAR ÉSTA HUMILLACIÓN, ENTONCES ¡¡¡¡NUNCA LE HUBIERA PERMITIDO AYUDARME!!!!

Trunks miró a su hermana asombrado, igual que Goten, Marron, Pan y sobretodo su madre, nunca se había esperado eso…por lo menos no de ella.

- Por eso -Continuó- Creo quien debe ser castigada soy yo y nadie más

- No es cierto, soy yo quien merece el castigo.-Dijo Marron-

- ¡NO! Por que yo conseguí la música.

- Y yo convencí a Trunks de esto…- Apoyo Goten-

- Todos participamos en esto y por eso no es justo que sea uno el que pague por ello- Reafirmó Bra decidida-

- Estoy De acuerdo…

- Yo tambien -Dijo Goku-

- ¡¡TÚ CÁLLATE!!- Gritaron Milk, No. 18, Bulma Y Vegeta

- Bien, parece que si me exedí un poco contigo Trunks…-El chico volvió a tragar saliva-PERO

- Así como todos aceptaron su culpa…Todos cumplieran un castigo de proporciones iguales.

- Así es y como todos disfrutaron de ésta fiesta…

- Entonces nosotros también disfrutaremos el pensar en su castigo- Todos los padres se dieron la vuelta y avanzaron a la cocina para que las tres mentes maquiavélicas *y lunáticas* /O sea: Vegeta, Milk y No. 18/ de la banda comenzaran a planear su bien merecido castigo.

Al día siguiente…

Aquí vemos a Trunks y Bra con un trapeador, limpiador, cloro, mantas, cepillos y de más instrumentos de limpieza parados en el enorme y desordenado salón de fiesta-

- Yo no se tú, pero este castigo se ve demasiado sencillo- Comentó Bra mirando todo el trabajo que tenía por hacer -Es muy poco comparado con lo que hicimos

- Eso es cierto, pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que no es ni una cuarta parte de lo que papa tiene planeado para nosotros-

- En eso tienes razón. Supongo que ya pasó lo peor ¿No?

- Si, ¡Comencemos ya! Este desastre no se limpiará solo-Dijo él de muy buen humor-

- Pareces muy contento

- ¿Por qué no estarlo? Digo, el que este castigado no significa que toda mi vida sea un desastre..

- Adivinaré: Xiao lin llamó n_n°

- No exactamente, me prohibieron el teléfono, pero no dijeron nada del Internet-

- Eres incorregible…

- BAH! -Murmuró el de buen modo y comenzó a limpiar- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te fue con letal LOy?

- Mmmm, pues bien, lo veré mañana °--° Oye Trunks

- ¿SI?

- Yo, bueno, quería preguntarte…a noche, cuando papá te regaño…¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Si, eh..papá te humilló delante de todos y no dijiste ni pio, se que tu nunca le contradices en nada. Pero…

- Cuando tengo la culpa u_u

- Pero esta vez no la tuviste, fui yo quien te convenció de todo, no tenías por que haber soportado eso, y más cuando podías haberme echado la culpa a mi

- Hum, considerando lo enfurecido que estaba, si hubiera hecho eso, solo me hubiera metido en más problemas y ¿Cómo quedaría mi imagen de chico "responsable y maduro" si le hubiera echado la culpa a mi hermanita menor?

- Trunks ..snifff

- Además si decidí ayudarte fue porque Xiao lin prometió que vendría y yo había estado esperando esa oportunidad desde la primera vez que la ví en el salón…aunque al final de todas formas hubiera terminado ayudándote si ella no hubiere prometido venir, pensé que ese regaño era un justo castigo por haber permitido que mis necesidades antecedieran mi juicio…¿No crees?

- …………………………………EJE no entendí muy bien eso del juicio, pero de todas formas, muchas gracias por haberme cubierto

- Y lo habría logrado si no hubieras metido las narizotas, chiquilla

- n_n Ok, continuemos porque ahora que veo esto creo que nunca lograremos terminar

- Nunca digas nunca, Bra -Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con que Goten, Marron y Pan se encontraban en la puerta con escobas, trapeadores y baldes de agua-

- ¿GOTEN?

- ¿PAN, MARRON? ¿Qué HACEN AQUÍ?

- Bueno, pasábamos por aquí y

- Pensamos que un poco de ayuda no les vendría mal :P

- ¿En serio?

- En realidad no, ¡Vamos chicos! ¿No pensaran que íbamos a dejar que acapararan la diversión o sí?

- ¿DIVERSIÓN?- Trunks arqueó la ceja muy al estilo de su padre-

- ¿Le llamas a limpiar pisos, paredes y sillones 'DIVERSIÓN?- Preguntó Bra con cara de tragedia-

- No, pero cuando lo hagamos todos juntos, ¡¡¡esto puede convertirse en una verdadera fiesta!!!

- Después de todo, estamos juntos en esto 'bro' –Dijo Goten poniendo una mano en el hombro de Trunks-

- Si, somos como los mosqueteros ¡UNO PARA TODOS Y TODOS PARA UNO!

- Con la diferencia de que nosotros somos 5…

- ¡PAN, NO LO ARRUINES! - Dijo Marron muy contenta tomando una escoba- ¡¡A LIMPIARRRRRR!

¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

- JUM! Se supone que un castigo debe ser doloroso y digno de vergüenza, no divertido -Se quejó Vegeta frunciendo el ceño, sosteniendo una toalla y secando su cabello-

- ¡VAMOS VEGETA! Son sólo niños, deja que se diviertan un poco, porque cuando sepan lo que tenemos planeado para ellos, pasarán meses antes de que vuelvan a divertirse…

EPÍLOGO

Escuela de Educación General "BLUE TRIANGLE"…

Pasillo…

- Ouch..Me duelen los brazos de tanto limpiar…-Murmuró Bra sobando uno de ellos-

- JE! ¿VES? Tiene sus ventajas ser pobre, ya estás acostumbrada a trabajos pesados-Dijo Pan sosteniendo las mochilas de ambas

- Tú no eres pobre, Pan

- Comparada contigo lo soy…Jajajajajjajaja

- Por cierto ¿Ya te dijeron cual es tu castigo?

- EJE, Si, 2 meses sin teléfono, Internet, celular y sin salir ni a la puerta, además de 4 meses sin mesada…

- Uy, lamento oir eso

- Yo no, verás mis padres llegaron a la conclusión de que si me dejaran salir con chicos de ves en cuando entonces yo no habría llegado al extremo de organizar fiestas sin su permiso; así que ahora tendré más libertad de salir, claro, luego de cumplir mi sentencia.

- A eso le llamo suerte, a fin de cuentas te irá bien, en cambio a mi mi papá me prohibió la televisión, teléfono, salidas y regalos por un 3 meses, eso si que no tiene ventaja de ningún tipo…es una pena, pero Iki prometió ser paciente y esperar.

- Alégrate, por que Marron me dijo que su madre triplicó su sentencia…dijo que si se porta bien y hace sus deberes, entonces pueden darle libertad condicional de vez en cuando. Y en cuanto a Trunks, cero dinero, cero citas, cero teléfono.

- Pero Trunks no es tonto, seguro encontrará una forma de comunicarse con el mundo

- Ya la encontró ¿Qué hay de Goten?

- Uy…creo que de todos es él el más desdichado, cero computadora., cero dinero, cero salidas, cero teléfono, cero oxígeno ¡por 6 meses!

- ¡6 MESES!

- Si, pero mi abuelito siempre consigue que mi abuelita reduzca su condena a la mitad, si no es que más…¿Me pregunto como lo conseguirá?

- Ay Pan, no lo entenderías

- ¿QUE NO ENTENDERÍA QUÉ?

- Ay Pan, te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor…

- Soy un año más grande que tu, Bra

- ¿Y?

- Hola, BRA…-Esa horrible y arrogante voz-

- Hola, COURTNEY…

- ¿Cómo estás, Bra?

- Ahora que lo preguntas *zorra* me encuentro de maravilla…

- ¿SI? Bueno que raro porque escuché que tu pequeña fiestesita tuvo un ligero contratiempo y se convirtió en un desastre…¿Escuché mal?

- Por supuesto.

- ¡Por favor! Quisiste competir conmigo ¿No? Y te salió el tiro por la culata…¿O me equivoco?

- Eso lo dudo mucho Courtney, ya que una perdedora como Bra, es incapaz de hacer algo bien, o sea, agarra la onda de que nosotras nos movemos en otro mundo y no puedes competir con Courtney para nada…

- ¡Mantente fuera de esto Mitzy! ¿O acaso quieres que tu bello rostro requiera de un cirugía por adelantado?

- Uy, pero que miedo -Cerca de ahí, Loy y sus amigos veían el espectáculo y no dispuesto a que su nueva NOVIA quedara mal frente a la superficial Courtney…

- Escúchame bien, Bra no hay forma de qu..

- ¡HOLA BRA!

- ¿LOY?

- ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ TARADO?

- Vine a ver a mi NOVIA porque mis amigos desean decirle algo:

-¡GRAN FIESTA BRA!

- ¡VAYA QUE LA HICISTE EN GRANDE!

-¡SI!

- Muchas gracias, chicos -A Courtney- ¿Decías Courtney?

- HUMMM! Pueden decir lo que quieran, pero no hay forma de que esa estúpida reunión se compare con la mía piénsalo ¿Qué prefiere la gente soda o champagne fina?

- Yo prefiero soda…-Dijo Loy mirándola con desprecio-

- ¡Y yo!

-¡Yo también!

- GRRRRRR….¡VÁMONOS MITZY, ES OBVIO QUE TODOS ESTAN POR DEBAJO DE NUESTA CATEGORÍA!

- Tienes razón, vamonos

- -A LOY- No puedo creer que hayas preferido a esa tonta niña en lugar de a mi-

- Pues creelo de una vez, Courtney…

- Miserable -Murmuró y girando caminó por el pasillo al lado de Mitsy siendo abucheada por los amigos de Loy-

- A ellos- ¡Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado con ella!

- n_n No es nada, es lo que hacemos los novios, apoyar a las novias…-Se acerca y le da un beso-

- ¡HEY! Consíganse un hotel…

- PAN!!!

- Eje, me tengo que ir, pero sabes quería felicitarte por lo del sábado, eso de la explosión y los padres!!! ¡¡¡Fue lo más original que he visto!!!

- ¿En serio? °------° Eh..quiero decir Que bueno que te gustó ; )

- ¡GUSTARME? ME FASCINÓ! AL principio no entendí, pero luego todo fue bastante claro. Pero en fin ¿Quieres salir ésta noche?

- ¡ME ENCANTARÍA!

- BRA! –Dijo Pan recordándole de su castigo-

- Pero…ejeeeei ¿Podrías hacerme el enorme favor de esperar dos meses? -Loy sonrió y asintió gustoso para luego alejarse de ahí, despidiéndose con un beso. Mientras más y más chicos se aproximaban a ella para decirle lo genial que la habían pasado el sábado

- ¿SABES? -le dijo Pan a Bra una vez que se encontraban en clase- Parece que a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez Marron tenía razón en algo

- ¿SI? ¿En qué?

- Bueno, después de todo, parece que las cosas salieron bien, Marron y yo conseguimos galán, Goten arregló las cosas con su novia y Trunks por fin pudo estar con la chica que le gusta; y tu, conquistaste a Loy, a pesar de que arriesgamos nuestro trasero por todo esto, tenía razón en una cosa "el que no arriesga no gana"

- Cierto, pero como no creo que para la otra tengamos la misma suerte, lo mejor será no volver a repetirlo ¿no?

- Jum…puede que tengas razón

¡¡¡¡¡¡FIN!!!!!!

LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO, SUCEDE QUE…BUENO MI COMPU SE RECETEO Y PRACTICAMENTE TUVE QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIRLO TODO OTRA VEZ


End file.
